Mil vidas contigo
by Sweet y Hot Ale's World
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien más allá de toda razón y le pierdes el mundo se termina… Bella perdió al amor de su vida y el proceso de aceptarlo encontrara una razón para vivir. Edward no pretende llenar un vacío, espera llenar su vida. Ambos tendrán un ángel que les indicará el camino, pero será decisión de ellos seguir las instrucciones.
1. Prologo

** PROLOGO**

**Bella pov**

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos todos de fiesta esta noche?... Después de la presentación- pregunto Jake.

-no cuente conmigo, estaré muerta, además tengo examen mañana temprano- se disculpo Rosalie.

-si ella no va yo tampoco- comento Emmet

-yo si me apunto, bueno nosotros- respondió Jasper abrazando a Alice.

-genial entonces, ya tenemos planes- sonrió el amor de mi vida - les veo en el bar, puntuales ya saben- me beso antes de salir a sus clases.

El día se me paso ajetreado, clases y más clases.

La hora de comer.

Toda una locura.

-Bella por Dios si no te apuras llegaremos tarde- me grito Rose desde la sala.

Todos están listos, menos yo como es casi costumbre.

-ya estoy aquí- dije saliendo con los infernales tacones que Rose me hace usar para las presentaciones.

Aunque admitiré que mi buen vestuario se debe cien por ciento a Alice y mi maquillaje, peinado y calzado a Rosalie. Mi felicidad a Jacob, siempre. Por fin salimos de casa. Tomamos dos taxis ya que no entramos en uno ni queriendo.

-por fin llegan, pensé que me tocaría cantar solo- se quejo mi razón de sonreír, quien nos esperaba en la entrada trasera del bar.

-tu novia que no se apura- rezongo Jas.

-Bueno debemos estar en el escenario en diez minutos, así que muévanse- nos empujo Jake hasta llegar la parte de las escaleras.

Subimos y las luces indicaron el momento de empezar.

Dos horas después terminamos felices con la respuesta del público, es agradable pararse enfrente de todos y ser escuchado, cantan con nosotros, nos piden sus favoritas, hay chicos que nada mas llegan los días que tocamos.

-bueno ahora que la cosa término, Emm y yo nos vamos a casa, cuídense y no beban mucho, los quiero adiós-

-Huy que aburridos, igual pasaras tu examen Rose, quédate…- insistió Jake

-no… de verdad esta vez no puedo, pero la próxima no habrá nada que me detenga, lo prometo. Por cierto Jake, excelente trabajo el de hoy- se disculpo la rubia.

-pórtense bien chicos, les veo en casa, no lleguen haciendo ruido por favor- comento Emm antes de salir del bar.

Los vimos partir

-bueno ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunte abrazándome a mi novio.

-¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta por los bares? a ver qué hay de bueno, escuche que en el centro se presenta una banda que es bastante buena, ¿quieren ir?-

-sí, seguro. A ver que podemos aprender- contesto Jas abrazando a Ali.

Así dos horas después escuchábamos a la banda, es muy buena, tiene cierto ritmo interesante.

-creo que podríamos incluir algo de esto en la nuestra, ¿qué dicen, les late probar?, podríamos ensayar mañana en la tarde y usar voces alternadas, o porque no solo guitarra y voz, muy minimalista, sería un giro interesante- comento y tomo nota Jake de cada cosa.

-sí creo que será interesante. ¿Bueno en que nos vamos?- pregunte.

-Un taxi- Ali

-el metro- Jas

-un bus- Jake

-lo que esté más cerca- respondí a mi pregunta

-Ahí está el taxi- señalo Alice.

Nos montamos lo cuatro en el mismo auto, Jake se sentó adelante. El regreso está siendo animado, comentamos, reímos y damos ideas para los ensayos que vendrán.

Un destello de luz me hizo voltear a tiempo para ver como las farolas de lo supuse es una camioneta se venían en contra nuestra, grite antes de pensar. El impacto me mando a la oscuridad, después todo fue silencio…

-Bella cariño ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto mi padre apenas abrí los ojos.

-hum, no sé, me duele todo ¿Qué paso?-

-tuvieron un accidente, un loco ebrio se salto un semáforo estampándose en el taxi donde viajaban, pero hablaremos luego de esto, ahora necesitas descansar-

-me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿puedes pedir que me den algo?- pedí sabiendo que olvido algo muy importante pero que en medio de la confusión no sé que es.

Pase entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, a veces es de día y otras de noche.

Completamente lucida una mañana recordé eso que olvide en días anteriores.

-papa, ¿Donde están los chicos?-

-Los Cullen están afuera y las Hale también, les diré que entren- salió rápidamente como escapando del resto de las preguntas que sabe vendrán.

Me senté mientras me daba cuenta que no menciono a Jacob.

¿Dónde está Jake?

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lista para ir a casa?- entraron preguntando y abrazándome.

-¿Donde está Jake?- pregunte al ver que no está entre ellos.

Se miraron entre ellos, mi corazón se detuvo por algún motivo. Emmet me miro seriamente.

-Jake no lo logro, nena. No llego al hospital- dijo lentamente.

Me quede mirándolo sin entender nada, escuche sus palabras, se que dice algo pero mi mente no lo registra. No me está diciendo donde esta Jake.

-hum, si pero ¿Dónde está Jake? No me has respondido, ¿Jas?- pregunte de nuevo.

De nuevo se miraron entre ellos. Ali se dio la vuelta y Rose le siguió. Ambas salieron del cuarto.

-te llevare a donde esta cuando salgas enana- me contesto Leo, sonriendo dulcemente.

-bien, gracias- por algún motivo no pensé en nada más.

Me vestí con la ayuda de Alice quien entro en cuanto los chicos salieron. Estuve lista en poco tiempo. Salí del cuarto, del hospital, prácticamente cargada por Emmet.

-Bella regresa conmigo a Forks, yo te cuidare allá- pidió mi papa cuando me instalaron en la recamara.

-papa aquí estaré bien, además… hum… las clases siguen debo ponerme al día-

-bien si eso es lo que quieres está bien, te amo hija, cuídate. Dejare mi número a tus amigos-

Se retiro después de eso y un rato más tarde escuche la puerta de salida.

-Jas ¿y Jake?- pregunte de nuevo cuando mi amigo entro a verme en la tarde.

-Isabella… Jacob esta muerto- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Ok… veo que mueve la boca, escucho que habla pero no tiene sentido lo que dice.

¿Dónde está Jake?

Pensando en las palabras de Jasper deje que me diera la medicación para el dolor de nuevo, repase sus palabras tratado de encontrar el sentido que se escapa a mí.

Apenas oscureció el día, aun acostada lo entendí…

* * *

He aquí el prologo de esta historia que espero les guste, gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leerme...

Saludos :)


	2. El Inicio

**Capitulo 1.- El inicio**

_Siete meses atrás…_

**Bella pov**

-vamos Jake ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Tu, yo, un cuarto, una cama, una mesa, ¿que mas necesitas? - pregunte una semana antes de graduarnos el instituto, nos preparamos para la universidad, juntos como los últimos tres años de estudios.

-¿Qué tal dinero para pagar el cuarto, poner comida en la mesa? No pretenderás que todo lo paguen nuestros padres ¿verdad? además ¿el permiso de tu padre? - respondió.

-Bien entonces compartamos la casa con otras personas, pongamos un anuncio en la universidad-

-lo haces ver tan fácil Isa, pero no lo es, asumiendo que consigamos sobrevivir a tu loca idea, ¿quieres que vaya con el jefe de la policía local, compadre del jefe de bomberos, quien de paso es tu padrino y mi padre a decirle que quiero vivir con su hija sin pasar por la sagrada institución del matrimonio?-

-sí, justo eso quiero o me voy sin decirle nada y te acusan de secuestro- agregue riendo.

-es oficial estás loca, te diré que haremos, entraremos a la universidad, nos instalaremos en los dormitorios y cuando juntemos para el alquiler ponemos un anuncio y vemos que hacer, ¿te gusta la idea?-

-no, pero no conseguiré mas nada si ya tienes un plan, además mientras este contigo no me importa lo demás… te amo- respondí lanzándome sobre él hasta aterrizar en la cama.

-¿Qué haremos con la banda?- me pregunto serio.

Rodeándome con sus brazos.

-bueno podemos invitar a otros chicos allá, de todos modos no podemos seguir con esta, los demás pueden seguir sin nosotros, escuche que María ya esta aprendiéndose mis canciones y James las tuyas así que no creo que tengan problemas-

-bien, en cuanto nos instalemos veremos qué hacer con esto también, ¿te llevaras también los cimientos de tu casa?- comento cuando vio mis maletas a la derecha de la puerta.

-no, solo a ti- sin mucha demora y porque Charlie, mi padre, llegará en dos horas, me quite la blusa, es hora de agradecer a Jake por hacerme muy feliz.

-Isa te amo- susurro mientras ambos llegábamos al límite, siempre uno con el nombre del otro en los labios.

Mis uñas enterradas en sus brazos, sus dedos enterrados en mi cintura. Su cuerpo sobre el mío.

¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

Seis semanas después nos mudamos a los dormitorios y el semestre empezó. Por fortuna nos quedamos en el mismo edificio.

-Hola, hum, ya tomamos el dormitorio de la derecha espero no te importe, soy Alice, ella es Rosalie mi hermana, somos las Hale- me saludo el primer día una chica de cabello marrón claro y corto hasta los hombros, de ojos pequeños y grises, su hermana rubia ceniza hermosa, de cabello en rulos suaves y por debajo de los hombros, ojos azules, intimidantemente hermosa.

-Hola soy Isabella Swan, hum, tomare el otro entonces, ¿hay alguien más en este dormitorio?- pregunte, se supone que seremos cuatro personas.

O al menos así están diseñados los dormitorios.

-pues no se ha reportado, no sé quien sea- contesto la rubia.

- pues si viene le tocara conmigo, ojala sea agradable - comente sonriendo.

-y ¿de dónde vienes? Huy déjame ayudarte con eso- se acerco Ali, mientras Rose metía otra de mis maletas, definitivamente son muy agradables.

-Forks, Washington-

-¿Dónde grabaron las pelis de vampiros divinos?- pregunto Ali casi atropellándome.

-sí, ese mismo… mis amigas y yo nos volábamos las clases para ver las grabaciones, tengo los autógrafos en las fotografías de todos los actores- confesé.

-Wow, es oficial, eres mi mejor amiga… -dijo abrazándome brevemente y de sorpresa- nosotras venimos del otro lado del país y antes de esos vivíamos en Italia, nacimos aquí pero nuestros padres se mudaron cuando éramos muy chicas. Hace un año regresamos, el último año de instituto lo estudiamos acá con unos tíos- dijo de nuevo mientras regresaba su atención a las maletas.

-¿Dónde pondrás esta ropa?- pregunto Rose sacando todo de la maleta más grande y dejándola en la cama.

-hum pues creo que este armario me corresponde, digo esta junto a la cama, me quedare con la ventana, así me tocara el aire cuando sople- respondí mientras ellas se tomaban libertades que no me molestaron por cierto.

-Bien entonces ¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos a acomodarte y después salimos a conocer el campus?- agrego la rubia.

-Genial, pero antes necesito ver donde quedo mi novio instalado, ¿me acompañan? – pregunte, de verdad me agradan y será lindo llevarme bien con mis compañeras de dormitorio.

-claro, con chance tiene compañero guapos- respondió Ali mientras Rose regresaba con un maletín lleno de maquillaje.

-Bueno estoy lista- dijo la rubia después de ponerse un rojo carmín en los labios.

Bajamos por las escaleras, según se los chicos están en el segundo piso, nuestro dormitorio está en el tercero. Camine hasta la puerta marcada con el nuero 205. Toque y tras unos minutos abrió un chico enorme de cabello súper corto, ojos cafés claros y una piel blanca, completamente sexy, guapo y Dios que músculos, solo lleva una playera sport. Antes que pudiera hablar Rosalie quito presentándose.

-Hola soy Rosalie Hale y ¿tú eres?-

-Emmet Cullen, hola Rosalie ¿buscan a alguien?- pregunto sin mirarnos a Ali o a mí.

-sí, yo busco a Jacob Black- levante la mano haciéndome notar.

-¡Jake te busca una chica!- grito hacia adentro dejándonos pasar sin quitarle la vista de encima a Rose.

Ali entro de último sonriendo, al parecer por la nueva conquista de su hermana.

-Amor estas aquí, te extrañe- dijo Jake apenas salió del dormitorio, me tomo en brazos mientras sus besos me hacían olvidar que hay más gente presente.

-ok, los dejamos solos, Jas ¡vámonos!- grito el chico, escuchamos como se cerró la puerta.

Nos desnudamos en cuestión de minutos, una hora después yacíamos en brazos del otro, satisfechos y felices.

-Deberíamos vestirnos, aun me falta un compañero y creo se quedará aquí, no me gustaría que te viera desnuda- susurro besándome otra vez.

-si no me dejas de besar, no solo me encontrara desnuda, sino encima de ti-

-Bueno, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?- contesto girándome hasta quedar arriba, lo hicimos de nuevo y al terminar esa, lo hicimos una última vez solo para que no quedarán ganas.

Bueno ese es el pretexto, ganas siempre hay.

**Emmet pov**

-hola soy Jacob Black, llámenme Jake, ya tome este dormitorio, pero el otro queda libre- comento apenas cruzamos la puerta del dormitorio que nos asignaron.

-hola somos Jasper y Emmet Cullen- respondió mi hermano, nos miro raro.

-¿de verdad son hermanos?-

-sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dije.

-bueno él es rubio y tu no- me contesto con una sonrisa.

-ah es que nuestro padre es rubio y nuestra madre castaña, al menos sacamos el mismo color de ojos, mi otro hermano, él que estudia en Londres, es de cabello color indefinido y ojos verdes, sabrá Dios de donde, mama dice que sí es nuestro hermano, pero yo creo que es adoptado- termine riendo mientras Jas me aventaba un balón riendo también.

-eso lo explica, ¿y como es que ustedes están acá y él allá?-

-porque desde pequeño ha tenido talento mayúsculo para la música, así que mi mama lo metió en programa de música clásica y acabo quedándose con una beca para el conservatorio de Londres, pero dura solo un año, creo que el próximo regresa- explique.

El tipo se ve agradable, es de piel ligeramente café, cabello negro, musculoso pero no en exceso, casi como Edward, mi otro hermano, un poco más bajo de estatura y con una sonrisa amable.

-oye Emmet, en el piso de arriba están las chicas, ¿Qué dicen si damos una vuelta y conocemos algunas? ¿Te apuntas Jake?- pregunto mi hermano.

-no chicos, lo siento, yo estoy pedido y dado y precisamente mi novia está en uno de los dormitorios de arriba, en cuanto termine de desempacar iré a verla- finalizo riendo como imbécil,

sí, el tipo esta clavado con la chica.

-apúntanos, con chance tiene compañeras lindas-

-ay jas solo piensas en mujeres, ¿qué hay de las parrandas?- pregunte.

-hum será interesante vivir con ustedes- comento riendo de nuevo Jake.

Tras unas horas de platica y acomodar las cosas en cada cuarto, tocaron la puerta.

Me acerque a abrir, frente a mi esta una chica de baja estatura, bueno me llega apenas al cuello, de grandes ojos color miel y cabello apenas más oscuro que el de mama. Me sonrió y de inmediato me gusto, me pareció simpática, algo así como la hermana que no tengo. Antes que pudiera decir nada, una amazona de cabellera ondulada y rubia se puse frente a mi dejándome en blanco, es absolutamente hermosa.

Apenas se presento perdí el habla, por un momento, pregunte algo y la primera chica menciono a Jake. Por lo que lo llame y las deje entrar. Apenas el tipo le abrazo se colgaron a los besos. Supe que salir es mejor.

-bueno esos dos tardarán ahí dentro- dijo la chica del cabello oscuro –soy Alice Hale, lo siento no tuve oportunidad de presentarme- dijo mirándonos.

-yo soy Emmet y mi hermano Jasper- conteste mientras caía en cuenta de que ellas eran hermanas también.

Caminamos un poco más.

-déjame adivinar, ¿uno de sus padres es rubio y el otro castaño?- puntualice mientras señalaba sus cabelleras.

Bueno mi atención esta sobre la rubia.

-no, yo soy adoptada- comento Rose - mis padres eran amigos y compadres de los de Alice y cuando murieron ellos me adoptaron, éramos casi de la misma edad así que nos llevamos bien de inmediato, prácticamente crecimos juntas antes del accidente- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento no me imagine algo así- me disculpe de inmediato.

-no te preocupes, me han tratado como a una hija, solo tenía tres años así que no recuerdo a mis padre biológicos, para mí, mis padres siempre han sido los de ella y por lo tanto Ali es mi hermana-

Caminamos un poco mas disfrutando de la vista que el campus ofrecía, pstos verdes, fuentes rebosantes de agua, camino pavimentado y cercado pr pequeños arbustos muy bien cuidados.

-y cuéntame ¿qué estudias?- pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa bajo un árbol, mi hermano se había disculpado al ver pasar una chica voluptuosa y Ali se había regresado al dormitorio antes de eso.

-bueno mi hermana y yo estamos en Artes teatrales junto con Bella, somos bastante dramáticas, ¿y tú?-

-yo estoy en música, aunque no sé si sea tan bueno para esto, se me hace que me dará quebradero de cabeza y mi hermano esta en sicología, aunque creo que lo hace para poder conquistar chicas, es bastante coqueto- comente.

-Ok, suena interesante- respondió riendo un poco mas –y cuéntame ¿tienes más hermanos o hermanas?-

-sí, otro hermano, Edward, está ahora en Londres. Tiene una beca para el conservatorio de música de allá, él si tiene talento, en cuanto termine se vendrá para acá-

Seguimos platicando por horas, me intrigo tanto que no quise perder detalle, es imposiblemente hermosa.

Todo en ella es así.

-ya debo regresar, Ali estará preguntándose donde estoy, te veo en clases, quizá coincidamos en alguna de las generales-

-¿te puedo acompañar?-

-claro, sirve que le damos más tiempo a Bella y su novio-

Apenas llegamos a su dormitorios encontré con que Jas está ahí platicando con Ali, me senté para seguir viendo a ese milagro rubio de ojos azul "matame ahora", pues según mi hermano los otros dos tiene aún el dormitorio ocupado.

* * *

He aquí la segunda entrega de esta historia que espero les guste. Besososososos


	3. La amistad nace

**Capitulo 2.- La amistad nace**

**Bella pov.**

-deberíamos llevarle algo de cenar a los chicos, después de todo prácticamente corrimos a tus compañeros de dormitorio- comente mientras pasábamos por un puesto de comida dentro del campus.

-ok, ¿pero cómo saber con certeza que están con tus compañeras?-

-fácil, porque Emm no le quito la vista de encima a Rose y no sé Jas quizá este allá por que no tenga otro sitio para estar-

-suena lógico, ok, entonces ¿cuántas pizzas llevamos?-

- tres -

Llegamos con las cajas y efectivamente estaban todos platicando en la sala. Apenas llegamos Emm se lanzo sobre las pizzas. Su hermano Jas, tipo rubio castaño, ojos oro y sonrisa arrebatadora solo se reía.

-les traemos esto como ofrenda de paz por haberlos corrido del dormitorio- dijo Jake sonriendo- soy Jake por cierto- presentándose a las chicas.

-Alice y Rosalie Hale, hola, ya Bella nos había dicho algo de ti- comento Ali sonriendo.

-y ¿ya conocieron algo del campus?- pregunte recordando que esa era la idea original.

-no, de hecho yo me regrese después de salir- Ali

-yo trate de conseguir una cita pero la chica ya tenía planes, lastima- dijo Jas.

-Emmet y yo nos quedamos platicando en las mesas que están cerca del edificio tres- agrego Rose

-ok, entonces ¿qué les parece si salimos mañana todos juntos y vemos el campus? – pregunto Jake y todos dijeron que sí.

-¿Bueno y cuéntenos de ustedes?- pregunto Emm.

-pues somos de Forks, un poblado aquí en Washington, tengo veinte años, hum estudio música, bueno lo intento y en casa teníamos una banda, deberían escuchar a Bella cuando se inspira para cantar- dijo mirándome con su sonrisa completa.

-bueno yo tengo diecinueve, estudio teatro, mi papa es jefe de la policía en Forks y Jake es la definición misma de la palabra talento, de verdad deberían escuchar las canciones que compone- lo mire de nuevo mientras se ponía rojo.

-¿y hace cuanto que están juntos?- pegunto Ali.

-empezamos siendo amigos hace tres años, luego ella anduvo con un par de imbéciles- contesto Jake.

- y él con un par de tipejas- ataque.

-Y hace un año me lance, tuve suerte que me dijera sí-

-yo tuve suerte que te animaras- agregue.

Mientras los demás se reían.

-pues que coincidencia, porque nosotras estamos en teatro también y no cantamos tan mal, estuvimos en el coro del instituto- Agrego Rose.

-sí y nosotros teníamos también un trió con mi hermano, pero como se fue, dejamos de hacer música, es realmente bueno, debería conocerse alguna vez. Quizá venga el próximo año ¿y qué tal si nos juntamos un día para tocar algo? Ya saben como para divertirnos - comento Jas.

-sí, yo toco la batería y la tengo en mi casa, puedo traerá y Jas tiene un bajo, Eddy un teclado pero sería cosa de pedírselo- agrego Emm.

-eso sería genial yo tengo una guitarra eléctrica y el quipo de sonido, Bella tiene la voz y con las chicas podemos hacer algo- dijo Jake.

-genial, esto es genial no tenemos ni un día aquí y ya tenemos una banda de amigos y de música- nos miramos entre todos sonriendo ante el comentario más que acertado de Ali.

-sí, es cierto, al menos amigos tenemos- aseguro Jake tomando mi mano.

-bueno chicas, creo que es hora de irnos, ¿mañana a qué hora y donde nos vemos?- pregunto Jas.

-que les parece en las mesas donde estuvimos platicando Emm y yo, a las nueve, buscamos un lugar para desayunar y podemos hacer una lista de los sitios que nos gustan- dijo Rose.

-me parece perfecto, buenas noches chicas- se despidieron cada uno de beso y abrazo.

-¿entonces no llego la otra chica? – pregunte.

-aún no pero quizá llegue mañana- comento Ali.

-¿quieren ver alguna película? Traje algunas de casa y entre mis muchas cosas un pequeño dvd- dije, de verdad quiero conocerlas más.

-huy sí, me encantan las de crepúsculo, ¿las tienes? -salto Ali de emoción solo de mencionarlo.

-híjole solo las cinco en original- comente sacando los estuches, la cara de ambas fue de total felicidad.

-Maratón de crepúsculo- sugirió Rose..

Y así terminamos la noche mirando dos de las cinco películas de vampiros mas sexis de la historia, aun después de que apagáramos todo, seguíamos comentando lo guapos que estan los actores.

-mi favorito es Kellan, se parece un poco a Emm, ya saben grandote, musculoso, hum, de verdad me gusta ese niño- comento entre risas Rose abrazada a una almohada.

-pues a mí me encanta Taylor, no hay para donde hacerse, me recuerda de alguna forma a Jake, algo en sus ojos, no sé, aunque el vampiro no está nada mal…- termine diciendo, mientras recordaba el día entre los brazos del hombre que amo.

-pues a mí me gusta Jackson, es lindo, ya sabes rubio, sufrido, no sé, es delicioso- agrego Ali.

-¿no te gusta Leo?- pregunte sin poderme contener.

-no, fíjate que es atractivo pero tengo la idea que no tenemos mucho en común, o quizá porque no ha demostrado nada que pueda conectar conmigo, no sé- finalizó la chica.

-bueno vayamos a dormir, de otra manera no nos despertaremos mañana para salir con los chicos- dijo Rose levantándose para irse a su habitación.

Ali la siguió.

Termine de guardar todo, cerré la puerta y me metí a la ducha, después ya fresca y limpia me acosté lista para dormir profundamente y soñar como cada noche con Jake.

Lo amo como quizá nunca seré capaz de amar a nadie.

**Jas pov**

-entonces, ¿vemos alguna película?- pregunte mientras nos dejábamos caer en el mueble.

-siempre y cuando no sea crepúsculo o una mariconada de esas, me apunto- agrego Jake.

-¿Por qué habríamos de ver una película para mujeres? salvo claro por las tipas, que te digo la Niki esta buena por todos lados- agrego Emm.

-y no dejes fuera a Ashley y Elizabeth- agregue.

-pues a mí me gusta la humana, es sexy sin ser obvia, me recuerda a alguien… - dijo Jake - pero eso no significa que quiera verla, aunque esas babosadas te consiguen salidas… yo me robe un par de frases del vampiro para enamorar a Bella y funciono- dijo riendo.

-es fue buena pero no, estaba pensando en esta- mostré una donde aparecían tres tipas en traje de baño.

-me apunto- dijeron ambos.

Después de esa película vimos dos más, igual de calientes que la primera.

-bueno yo me voy a dormir, si no estamos a tiempo Bella es capaz de venir por mi- Jack se levanto cerró la puerta principal, se despidió y se fue acostar

_-¡buenas noches Cullen!-_ grito desde su recamara.

Nos reímos de su saludo, nos incluye a ambos en una sola palabra.

-¿Qué te parecen las chicas de arriba?- pregunte a Emm.

-la pequeña no sé, pero Rose es perfecta, te juro que conseguiré que salga conmigo, es divina, hermosa, lista, sensible, encantadora, tierna, inteligente…-

-Ya párale, estas enamorado, ya lo entendí- dije con cinismo.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta la hermanita?- me pregunto.

-la verdad no, no es el tipo de chica que me llama la atención, parece un duende, brincando de un lado a otro, además no tiene tantas curvas, las prefiero enormes de arriba y gigantescas de atrás. La chica no entra en mi lista- respondí, pero por algún motivo la mención de sus tributos me hizo pensar en ella todo el rato que tarde en dormirme.

Cuando por fin lo conseguí me desperté a media noche pensado en los atributos que tiene y que quizá como una fantasía estaría bien pero para algo mas no, definitivamente buscare una chica de acuerdo a mis gustos y mañana empezare. Me acomode de nuevo.

Para cuando el sol salió supe que Ali está en mis sueños más profundos, pero de eso a que me guste en serio hay mucha distancia…

Un golpe en la puerta principal me despertó del todo, Gus sigue roncando. Me levante para abrir.

-si no salen en diez minuto nos iremos sin ustedes- apareció el duende, es decir Ali, vestida con jeans ajustados y una blusa rosa.

Se ve hermosa. Ok ese pensamiento fue solo porque me acabo de despertar, demonios, estoy sin camisa.

- Lindo tatuaje- dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Me sonroje solo un poco. Sin demora desperté a Emmet, quien aun babea.

-hey las chicas están afuera, apúrate, me duchare rápido, despiértate antes que venga Rose a hacerlo - dicho eso, se sentó de golpe mirándome con cara de niño perdido.

Un rato después estuvimos todos afuera caminando por el jardín recorriendo la campus, Bella anoto los sitios que nos parecen interesantes, los de comida, los puestos de café, los puestos de revistas, las mesas con sombra durante todo el día. El tiempo pasó rápido entre pláticas, bromas y el hecho de conocernos un poco más.

Cayó la noche de nuevo, recordándonos que mañana empezarán las clases como tal.

-ya encontré donde podemos practicar, hay un lugar vacio a dos cuadras de la universidad y tiene espacio para poner una especie de estancia y tener ahí los instrumento, platique también con el conserje y dice que no se usa, solo necesitamos pedirlo a la dueña y quizá nos lo renten con la condición de mantenerlo limpio y que no se use para cosas desagradables. Le falta la cerradura a la puerta- nos comento jake una noche dos semanas después de que nos conociéramos.

-genial entonces debemos verlo- comento Bella, siempre parecen saber lo que el otro piensa antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

-bien, nosotros ponemos la pintura- agrego Emmet

-nosotras la alfombra- dijo Ali - y el tapiz si se necesita-

-Yo pongo la cerradura- Dijo Bella riendo

-yo los miro trabajar- agrego Jake mientras una lluvia de papas fritas le caía encima.

Así es como decidimos que no solo seremos amigos, seremos hermanos. Nadie lo dijo con esas palabras pero la química entre todos es increíble. Es como si nos conociéramos de siempre y no solo de unas semanas atrás.

Todos parecemos encajar como parte de un cuadro, cada quien aporta algo. Emm las bromas, Rose el encanto, Ali la ternura, Jake las locuras, Bella la sensatez y yo… yo aporto las oportunidades para que cada uno ponga lo mejor de sí mismo y un poco más, en otras palabras yo no aporto nada… aún.

* * *

Mis niñas, otro capi que espero les guste!


	4. El garaje

**Capitulo 3.- El garaje**

**Rose pov**

-este lugar está horrible, ahora entiendo porque te lo dieron, necesita de todo- me queje apenas entre al sitio.

Dos semanas después que Jake lo anunciara.

-no lo estas mirando bien, tiene todo el potencial para ser exactamente lo que queremos, solo necesitamos trabajar más en él - dijo Jake abrazándome.

-tiene razón Rose, mira solo necesita más pintura, un poco de yeso, tal vez una linda alfombra, un lindo tapiz para estas dos paredes y el toque de una chicas muy lindas que yo conozco y que viven en el piso de arriba- comento Emm mientras levantaba a Bella haciéndola girar y reír al mismo tiempo.

-bájame oso, vomitare el almuerzo- dijo la chica en cuestión mientras golpeaba a Emmet en la espalda.

-vamos _oso_, deja a mi chica, harás que se enferme- intercedió Jake sin soltarme.

-bueno te dejo en paz, es hora de empezar a trabaje en este mugrero- respondió mi... Emmet.

Dejo a Bella en el piso mientras tomaba las lonas que habíamos llevado.

Es muy atractivo. Me gusta cada vez más. Al menos invade mis pensamientos casi durante todo el día.

Me concentre en la maratónica tarea que tenemos por delante, todos trabajamos en algo, pusimos las lonas en todo el piso justo debajo de las paredes que se pintarían, los rodillos y las brochas estuvieron ocupadas, trabajamos toda la tarde en las paredes, es un sitio grande, por lo que tardaremos bastante a pesar de ser seis.

Para la noche apenas habíamos terminado con dos paredes, las otras cuatro necesitaban reparaciones y les pondríamos tapiz en algunos sitios para darle una mejor vista.

**Alice pov**

Dos días después de pintar regresamos para hacer las reparaciones, del yeso nos encargamos nosotras, de las conexiones eléctricas los chicos, aunque debo decir que terminaron llamando al conserje quien sabe más.

-como ven chicos, ¿les gusta?- pregunto Bella después de poner la pintura sobre el yeso seco.

-se ve bien amor ¿qué le falta?- pregunto Jake besándola mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-lo cuadros de tapiz, pensamos que en lugar de ponerlo completo lo podríamos como si fueran parches que remiendan la pared- respondí, mi idea por cierto.

Aunque no lo dije. En voz alta

-me parece que quedará genial, ¿tu idea Ali?- me pregunto jas.

-sí, algo así, vi una playera en una tienda y me gusto como se veía, pensé que sería igual de bueno en la pared, de hecho el tapiz es como de cuadros, se verá muy bien- respondí sonriendo como siempre, por algún motivo platicar con Jas me hace sonreír.

-Hola, Ali ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto Ben entrando en ese momento.

-claro, ¿me necesitan chicas?- pregunte antes de salir.

-no, ve diviértete y trae la cena, estaremos aquí hasta tarde- contesto Rose.

Ya les había dicho que me gusta Ben y que esperaba me invitara a salir pronto. Y ahí estaba el chico de pie frente a mí con esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento.

**jas pov.**

-yo creo que Ali ya conquisto a Ben- comento Bella mientras terminaban de poner los parches en las paredes y los nosotros de instalar las lámparas.

-¿le gusta ese tipo?- pregunte.

-sí y bastante- contesto Rose.

-bueno chicos, descansemos un rato, hum necesitamos un mueble aunque sea, Bella ¿tienes la lista de cosas que nos hacen falta?- pregunto Emmet.

¿Cómo si Isabella pudiera olvidar una lista?

-si, déjame ver, ya tenemos la pintura, el tapiz, electricidad, los contactos, las lámparas, nos faltan: dos muebles medianos o uno grande, dos chicos, una mesa pequeña y los instrumentos, ¿Cuándo pueden traerlos?- pregunto a su vez.

-en cuanto esté listo el sitio, mi papa nos prestara su camioneta para traer la batería ya armada y lista para ensamblar, ya le pedí el teclado a Edward y me lo dio. Y las guitarras de Jas, incluso creo que Eddy nos prestara su guitarra acústica- término de decir Emm mientras abrazaba a Rose, no lo hacen oficial pero sospechamos que ya andan, después de todo nunca se separan.

-entonces que les parece si el próximo fin de semana vamos a ventas de garaje en los suburbios para ver si encontramos los muebles, creo que entre todos los podemos comprar- sugerí.

-me parece una idea genial- respondió Jake.

-¿tienen hambre?- comento Ann entrando con bolsas del puesto chino de la vuelta.

-sí, yo mucha- salto Jake sobre las bolsas.

Un rato después todos comíamos sentados en el piso, donde será nuestra sala.

-creo que deberíamos hacer el sitio a prueba de sonido, así no molestaríamos a nadie si decidimos tocar tarde- comento Bella mientras veía desde la ventana hacia los demás edificios.

La miramos como si ninguno se hubiera puesto a pensar en eso. Y creo que ninguno lo había hecho.

-sabia que algo se me olvidaba, ¿nos alcanzara para las alfombras contra sonido?- Jake sacaba cuentas en su cabeza.

-no es necesario que alfombremos todo, solo las ventanas y la puerta, hacemos una prueba de sonido y ponemos aislante donde más se escuche, podemos preparar solo las paredes que dan hacia los condominios- agrego.

Pasamos dos días enteros buscando todo para nuestro lugar, aun no le ponemos un nombre en concreto, decirle estudio es pretencioso, llamarle mugrero es ofensivo.

-¿Qué les parce esta mesa? No es muy grande y nos puede servir para poner en el centro de los muebles- dijo Ali, tomándole medidas.

-me gusta- dije mirándola, me sonrió como siempre.

Es realmente hermosa. Lástima que ya anda con el estirado de Ben.

-si, a mí también me gusta- Secundo Rose.

-ok, pero ¿le podemos cambiar el color? – pregunto Emm a quien no le agradan los muebles de madera blanca.

-si oso, la pintaremos del color que prefieras- respondió Bella abrazándolo, es la única que le llama oso sin que se enfade, la chica le recuerda a nuestra madre.

O eso es lo que me dijo la única vez que le pregunte porque se deja llamar así por ella sin rugir en respuesta.

-chicos encontré el mueble perfecto, le faltan los cojines pero le podemos poner almohadas y retapizarlo con sabanas, se verá bien y está muy barato- se acero Jake con la sonrisa en los labios.

Lo seguimos hasta donde está el vejestorio y tiene razón, la vena decorativa de las chicas salió al rescate del mueble. Lo pagamos y cargamos a la camioneta, junto con la mesa.

-¿Qué nos falta Isa?-pregunto Jake.

-hum, otro mueble mediano o dos chicos, para que entremos todos y estemos cómodos- respondió con la dulce sonrisa de siempre.

La sonrisa que él logra sacarle, es obvio para todos que se aman muchísimo.

-creo que encontré lo que necesitamos- dijo Rose.

Caminamos hacia donde miraba y efectivamente lo es. Dos sillones tipo butacas donde caben dos personas muy juntas, perfectas.

-si me gustan y las podemos tapizar con la misma tela del sofá- apunto Ali.

**Emmet pov**

-bueno entonces tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y nos queda algo de dinero todavía así que chicas vean si les gusta otra cosa para decorar el sitio- dije sabiendo que encontrarían algo y pronto.

-me gusta esta lámpara, la podemos poner junto al sofá enorme y si encontramos otra parecida podemos ponerlas una en cada lado- dijo Bella.

-si es buena idea pero que tal esta alfombra para el piso, al menos donde estén los muebles- comento Rose

-bueno podemos comprar una lámpara y la alfombra y después buscamos una lámpara mas que nos sirva- medio Ali, las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo y así esa tarde terminaron de arreglar el sitio.

-necesitamos un nombre para esto, no podemos llamarle "sitio" todo el tiempo- dijo Jas.

-¿qué les parece garaje?- pregunto Bella.

-¿Garaje? ¿Por qué?- preguntamos casi al mismo tiempo.

-miren bien a su alrededor, ¿que ven? Yo veo cosas usadas, viejas, remodeladas, instrumentos amontonados, un sofá revestido, una alfombra gastada, una lámpara como de hace diez años, dos sofás con polilla, una mesa en condiciones lamentables, es como el garaje de una casa, solo que sin la casa- termino de decir mientras se dejaba caer en una de las butacas con Rose.

-es cierto, tenemos nuestro propio garaje, debemos celebrarlo- comento Ali.

Una hora después comíamos en nuestra nueva mesa vieja, sentados en los sofás mullidos, gastados pero nuestros, con los pies descalzos sobre la muy suave alfombra. Nos miramos los unos a los otros y al mismo tiempo al "garaje", felices de estar juntos, de ser amigos y de sentirnos en familia.

-¿cuándo ensayamos?- pregunto Jake con media pizza en la boca y el resto en la mano.

-ahora mismo- respondí ansioso de escucharlos cantar.

Como de rayo nos levantamos hacia los instrumentos, no es muy tarde y será bueno saber donde necesitaríamos aislante. Jas se coloco en el teclado, Ali tomo una guitara eléctrica, me sorprendió que supiera tocarla, Rose tomo el bajo, eso me dejo aun mas sorprendido, Jake tomo otra guitarra. Yo por supuesto me situé en la batería. Empezamos con sonidos no definidos solo probando como se acoplaban las diferentes notas que sacábamos.

-me iré para afuera a ver donde necesitamos acallar el sonido- dijo Bella saliendo mientras tocábamos una melodía sencilla y básica sin tanto arreglo.

Regreso un rato después con una lista en la mano.

-bueno está pared y la de enfrente deberán ser cubiertas, del resto si cerramos la puerta y le colocamos aislantes lo mismo que las ventanas como si fueran cortinas estaremos bien- dijo apenas llego.

-bueno y ¿quién cantara?- pregunto Kari mirando a la chica, todos miramos a Bella.

-no- contesto la aludida sin dar tiempo de decir más.

-vamos cariño tienes una linda voz, mira la menos inténtalo si después de unos días no estás a gusto Ali y Rose lo harán, solo que como eres la única que no toca un instrumento, me parece que ser vocalista te sentará bien, de otra manera no estarás en la banda como parte activa, además lo hacías bien en Forks- termino de convencerla Jake.

-bien, pero me tendrán paciencia, kilos y kilos de paciencia- terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

-¿y cómo nos llamaremos?- pregunto Ali.

Nos miramos todos buscando la respuesta en los rostros ahí reunidos…

* * *

Nenas una disculpa por el atraso en los capítulos, el trabajo me ha tenido ocupada, pero aquí esta el correspondiente de ayer :)

Besotes!


	5. El acuerdo

**Capitulo 4.- El acuerdo**

**Ali pov**

-entonces ¿andas con él de manera "formal"?- me preguntaban las chicas siguiéndome por todo el dormitorio.

-no sé a qué le llaman formal, si se refieren a esas tonterías de pedirlo no, pero creo que es bastante obvio- conteste un tanto irritada con tanta pregunta.

-Alice al menos asegúrate que sepa que esta relación en monógama, no quiero verte llorar después por el imbécil- dijo Rose mientras me tomaba de las manos y Bella me abrazaba por la espalda respaldando lo que mi hermana decía.

-bien, se lo hare saber, ¿Bella que anticonceptivo usas?- pregunte para cambiar de tema.

-hum ¿Qué?- me pregunto un tanto sonrojada.

-sí, quiero saber porque, bueno si tengo relaciones no quiero terminar embarazada-

-hum, no uso, Jake no puede tener hijos, es una condición genética rara en su familia, afecta a algunos nada mas- respondió sin pena.

-lo siento, sus hijos serían guapísimos como él- suspiro mi hermana.

-sí pero a mi no me importa, prefiero no tener hijos que dejarlo para tenerlos con otro- dijo mas que segura de su respuesta -además siempre podemos adoptarlos- susurro cerrando la puerta del baño.

-bueno chicas les veo al rato – me despedí saliendo del dormitorio, baje despacio, aún tengo tiempo.

Ben tardo unos minutos en llegar. Con su sonrisa de siempre.

-te llevare a cenar a un lugar cómodo y que no está lejos- me dijo apenas me vio.

-está bien, pero pensé que iríamos la cine-

-si quieres después te llevo al cine, primero debes alimentarte bien, te ves preciosa esta noche-

-gracias, hum, tu también de vez muy guapo- sonreí.

La velada fue interesante, mientras más lo conocí más me di cuenta que no somos tan compatibles, nuestros gustos son diferentes. También él lo noto.

-¿te parece bien como amigos?- pregunte justo cuando ya no hubo manera de ocultar nuestras diferencias.

-me parece genial, gracias por salir conmigo, al menos ahora sabemos que no somos exactamente la pareja ideal- Bromeo, me dio beso antes de irse.

-cuídate Ben, no te pierdas mucho tiempo- dije antes de entrar.

-hola Ali, ¿cómo fue tu cita?- pregunto Jas cuando pase por su nivel, esta sentado en las escaleras escuchando música.

- fue interesante, la verdad es que como pareja no tenemos nada en común y como amigos sí, así que lo dejamos por la paz, aunque fue muy bueno darme cuenta ahora, imagínate, si no estaría aun babeando por un tipo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo- termine sentándome junto a él.

-¿te has dado cuenta que mi hermano quiere con tu hermana?- me pregunto de pronto.

-sí, desde que se vieron por primera vez, aunque ya tienen dos meses que se conocen y aun no se animan bueno tu hermano, la mía esta mas que dispuesta- confesé y de pronto lo entendí cuando se sonrió - espía, te mando Emmet para averiguar sobre mi hermana-

-sí, la verdad es que si, pero en serio mi hermano está interesado en ella, solo quiere tener la certeza que ella no le dará el avionazo feo-

-no, no lo hará, de verdad esta prendida de él- conteste recordando como mi hermana se babea con la foto que le saco mientras no la veía, pero eso no lo sabrán por mí.

-¿ya cenaste?- pregunto de pronto, la respuesta es sí, pero quiero seguir platicando con él.

-no mucho, ¿qué tienes pensado?-

-el quiosco de la vuelta, todavía está abierto, ¿quieres ir?-

-seguro- lo seguí mientras platicábamos de muchas otras cosas.

-¿crees que Emm se lance pronto?- pregunte entre mordisco y mordisco al burrito de queso y carne.

-si tu hermana está interesada como dices sí, desde que la conoció "Rose esto, Rose aquello" la verdad es que nos trae locos con lo mismo todos los días. Y Jake con Bella para arriba y para abajo, de veras que esos dos deberían vivir juntos-

-esa es una excelente idea, todos deberíamos vivir juntos, pero no lo escuchaste de mi - sonreí.

-¿Qué estas tramando Ali?-

-pues mira, los ensayos se escuchan bien, me apareció ver un cartel de un concurso de bandas en la cafetería, podemos entrar y ver cómo nos va, digo, con chance conseguimos tocadas en los bares o algo así, creo que podemos ganar algo de dinero y rentar una casa o un sitio para todos- comente.

-¿y eso en que nos beneficiaría?-

-a nosotros dos en nada particularmente pero Bella podría estar con Jake y quizá Emmet se anime con mi hermana, Rose ha pasado por mucho, merece un hombre que la ame de verdad y te aseguro que si el oso la trata mal, le arranco los ojos- amenace.

-créeme, si lo hace yo se los arranco- me respondió riendo.

-ya debo regresar, mi hermana tiene por costumbre esperarme despierta y mañana tiene clases muy temprano- dije al llegar a las escaleras.

-te acompaño- subimos hasta el tercer piso, y camino comigo hasta la puerta -¿te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita formal?- pregunto tomando mi mano.

**Jas pov**

-te dije que tenía cita con el tarado de Ben, ahí van- dije a Jake, parado en la ventana, mientras la chica que me gusta va de la mano con otro.

-ya te dije que te lances, si no ¿cómo va a saber que te interesa? cuando estamos todos en bola no le prestas mucha atención, la tratas como a Bella o a su hermana, la chica no es adivina- me contesto desde la mesa donde hacia algo.

-pues si pero, ¿qué tal que me lanzo y me dice que no?-

-al menos sabrás que no está interesada y dejarás de sufrir por ella, además yo no lo veo futuro con Ben, son muy diferentes- agrego.

-claro y conmigo es idéntica-

-también son diferentes pero tienen el mismo círculo de amigos, los mismos gustos en musica, comida, películas, no creas que no vi el forro que tienes de "Recuérdame" esa mariconada de película que hace llorar a Bella- dijo riéndose.

-de hecho es la Bella, me dijo necesitaba verla y la verdad me gusto mucho, la trama es interesante- termine por sentarme con él- ¿Qué haces?-

-una canción para ella, su cumpleaños se acerca, es en una semana y me gustaría darle la sorpresa, además le hare una fiesta sorpresa- comento con la sonrisa en la boca mientras me la enseñaba.

¿Te ayudo?- pregunte

-adelante- dijo teniéndome unas hojas para música. escribí algunas notas y seguimos en silencio por un rato, hablando de su cumpleaños y de cómo se sorprendería por que odia las fiestas.

-¿fiesta sorpresa? me apunto, ¿pero exactamente para quién? –pregunto Emm entrando en ese momento.

-Bella, cumple años - comente mientras sacaba una soda del diminuto frigorífico que mi padre nos regalara.

-genial, por cierto ya regreso Ali, la vi en la puerta despidiéndose de Ben –

-paga Emmet - dijo Jake, los mire sin entender – aposte contra tu hermano que su salida no duraba más de dos horas, te lo digo no están hechos para andar como pareja, a lo mucho serán amigos. Y pronóstico que tardaras al menos hasta año nuevo para lanzarte- respondió con su sonrisa completa.

-para febrero- agrego Emmet.

-hecho, el perdedor se rapa la cabeza- termino Jake mientras estrechaban las manos.

Par de ojetes, después de fulminarlos con la mirada, tome mi reproductor de música, mis audífonos, salí del dormitorio y me senté en las escaleras.

Pensando más que nada como hacer para acércame sin ser obvio, digo la chica me agrada, me gusta, solo que no es el tipo de chica con la que siempre salgo. Es completamente lo opuesto.

Alice Hale es: escandalosa, alegre hasta cansar, parlanchina aunque todas lo son, fanática de la moda, de las compras, nunca se queda con lo que piensa aun si eso no es lo que debe decir, es sincera hasta parecer cínica, además su físico tampoco está entre mis estándares, poco busto, pocas caderas, bien definidas eso sí, pero poco, a mi gustan las chicas con mucho.

Sentí su perfume antes de verla…

Horas después sostenía su mano ante la puerta en espera de su respuesta, sus ojos grises me miran si saber que decir.

-sí, me gustaría mucho, pero no quiero que los demás lo sepan- me soltó de golpe.

-¿Por qué?-

-porque está comprobado que en un grupo de amigos cuando surgen las parejas, se empiezan a separar para darle privacidad a los nuevos relacionados y yo no quiero hacer cosas por nuestro lado sin compartirlas con los demás-

-¿entonces como podre conocerte?- pregunte

-bueno yo pretenderé salir por ahí y tu también y luego nos juntamos y a ver que sale, además ya con tu hermano y la mía como pareja creo que tendremos suficientes separaciones-

-pero Bella y Jake son pareja y nunca nos dejan fuera de nada- comente aun sin entender la lógica de su petición.

-si, pero ellos ya eran novios, en este momento están en la etapa de conocernos a todos como amigos y no se apartan porque ya se conocen como novios, no exploran su relación, la viven-

-no entiendo Ali, ¿no quieres que sepan que salimos juntos? ¿No te agrada la idea de salir conmigo de manera más formal?- pregunte desesperanzado.

-ven, te contare algo- me jalo de nuevo hacia las escalera sentándome junto a ella.

-hace dos años, en el instituto, tuve un grupo de amigos, éramos varios y empecé a salir con uno de ellos, la cosa se fue haciendo sería entre nosotros hasta que lo cache con otra en su auto. Cuando termine con él, los demás chicos de grupo se pusieron de su parte, solo mi hermana me apoyo y terminaron sacándonos del circulo, después de eso nos costó mucho integrarnos a otro grupo de amigos y solo lo conseguimos por el coro, las chicas de ahí nos trataron bien, pero la amistad nunca fue como la primera, ahora tengo este increíble grupo de personas con las que comparto mucho y no quiero que todo se arruine solo porqué nos gustamos ahora pero quizá después ya no. ¿Y que pasara con la amistad? de entrada y obviamente tu hermano estará de tu lado y mi hermana del mío lo que hará que si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros, se arruine lo de ellos ¿lo ves?- término de explicar y supe que tenía razón.

-entonces ¿qué te parece si nos conocemos como amigos en bola primero y después si aun te gusto me das la oportunidad de mostrarte que no todos tenemos aire en lugar de cerebro?- pregunte sonriendo.

-me parece bien, pero dado que solo somos amigos, no dudes en salir por ahí con otras chicas, porque yo no me quedare esperando- me sonrió de vuelta.

Una punzada celos me llego pero la deseche de inmediato. Tiene razón, hay mucho que perder si las cosas no funcionan.

-ahora si debo entrar, gracias por esto Jas, eres increíble - me beso apenas termino de hablar, fue un beso tierno, lento, su sabor es dulce, en parte por la soda y en parte por ella.

La abrace intentando sentirla un poco más, se separo apenas.

-buenas noches- se giro y camino hasta su puerta.

Me quede ahí, calvado en el sitio, excitado y noqueado por sus labios, es perfecta, encaja en mi como si fuéramos mitades de lo mismo. Definitivamente la conquistare aunque me tarde la vida en ello.

Regrese con esa idea en la cabeza, cuando entre Emmet estaba revolviendo la recamara.

-se enojo con Rose- dijo Jake apenas entre.

Demonios y ahí está el asunto del que me hablara Ali…

* * *

Nenas una disculpa por la tardanza, el trabajo me ha tenido absorta, pero aqui les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)


	6. El futuro empieza hoy

**Capitulo 6.- El futuro empieza hoy…**

**Emmet pov**

-bueno chicos este es el último ensayo antes de el concurso, hagámoslo despacio sin prisas, sin nervios, somos buenos, o al menos sonamos bien, Bella tranquila amor, cantas maravilloso, no lo dudes- decía Jake mientras tomábamos posiciones.

La voz de Bella es perfecta, sabe como demostrar lo que cada melodía necesita, ojala Edward la escuche cantar, seguramente un dueto entre los dos sería genial. Le mandare la grabación si la consigo.

El ensayo se prolongo dos horas más.

-bueno chicos, es suficiente por hoy, mañana recuerden es el momento decisivo, nos iremos antes para instalar los instrumentos, somos los últimos así que entraremos diez minutos antes de nuestra presentación, así no escuchamos a los demás y no nos entran los nervios - término diciendo Jake después de casi ocho horas de ensayos, hambrientos, cansados pero satisfechos con el final.

-las chicas estarán listas- comento Jasper cuando veíamos películas antes de dormir, una costumbre desde el primer día.

-Bella canta genial, jamás había escuchado a nadie como ella- comente recordando la manera como llega a las nota altas sin problemas y como modula la voz cuando necesita poner fuerza a sus palabras.

-se los dije y eso que las canciones son sencillas, me gustaría escucharla solo con guitarra pero acústica, sería fascinante, creo que le escribiré una canción solo para ella.

- ¿otra?- pregunto Leo.

-no, la misma, no esta lista no queda como quiero, por eso no se la di en su cumpleaños - respondió apremiado Jake - Le pediré que se case conmigo- soltó de repente.

-¡¿Qué?! - preguntamos en coro.

-eso mismo, después del cumpleaños que viene le pediré que sea mi esposa, no quiero esperar más, ya tendrá veintiuno. Podrá brindar en nuestra boda legalmente- Agrego riendo.

-pues si te dice que sí, yo me encargare de tocar en la fiesta- dije feliz con la idea, son perfectos juntos.

-tus hijos serán geniales como tú y hermosos como ella- comente.

Me miro serio.

-no… yo no puedo tener hijos- confeso bajando la mirada, me sentí estúpido.

-lo siento hermano no sabía- me disculpe de inmediato.

-lo sé, nadie más que ella lo sabe, dice que no le importa, así que como vez, no solo tengo una novia hermosa, sino comprensiva, dice que ella no quiere hijos porque tendría que compartirme y es demasiado posesiva para eso- respondió riendo.

-bueno basta de cosas raras, a dormir, el concurso es a medio día y quiero estar despejado- comento Jasper quitando el dramatismo y yéndose a la recamara.

Lo seguí y Jake se retiro a su dormitorio. Por suerte nunca llego el otro compañero, si Edward regresa se podrá quedar con nosotros. Los cuatro juntos seremos geniales.

**Ali pvo**

-¿nerviosas chicas?- pregunte mientras buscábamos que ponernos para el día siguiente.

-aterrada, no saldré con esto Ali, ¡ni siquiera puedo mirarlo!- me decía una Bella completamente fuera de sí.

-ay no seas infantil, necesitas verte genial eres la vocalista, además con estos zapatos no hay manera que no te miren- dijo Rose sacando sus favoritos.

Bella se puso blanca, no suele usar zapatillas, ni ropa entallada, lo mas pegado que usa son las bragas.

-no, no me pondré esas armas mortales-

-si lo harás y te peinaremos y maquillaremos lista para matar y ganaremos ese concurso por que la paga es muy buena y porque creo que sí impresionamos a la gente nos llamaran para tocar en bares o cosas así, imagínate lo que podemos hacer con una entrada de dinero extra, yo estoy cansada de pedir a mis padres para todo y de trabajar toda la tarde por un sueldo miserable mejor canto- se quejo mi hermana.

-buen punto, pero por favor algo no muy loco, pretendo ser tomada en serio alguna vez en mi vida - se quejo Bella.

-haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, no prometemos nada- respondí, bufo sabiendo que no tiene manera de ganar contra las Hale.

-me voy a dormir, si de todas maneras ustedes escogerán mi vestuario y me guste o no lo tendré que usar, desvélense ustedes- Dijo entrando a su habitación.

**Rose pvo**

-bueno cariño estas lista, mírate- le dije después de peinarla y maquillarla.

Bella quedo sorprendida de su apariencia, esta diferente completamente, ya con la ropa puesta se ve como estrella y no como estudiante.

-cielos, Jake no me reconocerá- logro decir.

-bueno es mi turno, Ali ayúdame- dije mientras mi hermana terminaba de vestirse.

Me arreglo y después me tocó ver por ella. Una hora después esperábamos que lo chicos regresaran por nosotras. Una camioneta cerrada se acerco a nosotras.

-¿son las chicas Hale y Swan?- pregunto un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta y pocos muy guapo, con los ojos como Emmet, algo familiar –Soy Carlisle Cullen, padre de Jasper y Emmet, me pidieron que viniera por tres chicas, dos castañas y una rubia, hermosas según sus palabras textuales- termino de explicar.

-si somos nosotras- respondió Bella subiéndose junto a él- soy Bella Swan y ellas son Rose- salude al ser nombrada - y Ali - mi hermana sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

-pues tenían razón son muy hermosas, mi esposa se quedo con los chicos, hum me presentaron a sus tíos- dijo mirándonos por el retrovisor- y a tu padre también, el jefe Swan, con todo y uniforme- dijo mirando a Bella.

-ay por Dios no, ¿de verdad trae el uniforme?- pregunto aterrada Bella.

-no, pero me pidió que te dijera eso, dijo que tu expresión sería impagable y me temo que tuvo razón, lo siento- se disculpo el Sr. Cullen mientras veíamos de dónde saco emmet su sentido del humor.

-vaya, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol- murmuro la bromeada algo sarcástica.

-hum ¿Emmet?- pregunto de nuevo el hombre.

-Sr. Cullen su hijo es exasperante y la única que lo soporta es Rosalie, pero eso es porque…-tape su boca antes que dijera algo más.

-porque es la novia, por favor llámenme Carlisle y sí, lo sé, Emmet me llamo al día siguiente que le dijiste que sí, jamás me había llamado por algo de este tipo desde que la chica Amelia le dijo que sí cuando tenía siete años- comento riendo y mirándome por el espejo.

Mi rostro pasó de rosa a rojo encendido. Saco una mueca, una especie de sonrisa de lado que ni Jas ni Emm tienen.

-bueno ya llegamos, espérenme para entrar chicas - dijo mientras bajábamos, estaciono su camioneta más adelante y regreso a donde estábamos, nos acompaño hasta la parte de atrás de escenario -les dejo preciosas, debo buscar a mi esposa, suerte- nos abrazo a cada una.

-qué guapo es- comento mi hermana.

Asentimos viendo de donde salían los chicos tan atractivos.

Un rato después de entrar y cuando acabaron de babear los muchachos se acercaron para ponernos de acuerdo, serán dos canciones nada más y debemos escoger cuales.

-bueno esas son perfectas Bella, tranquila los matarás, tu papa está en la mesa de enfrente con el mío y los Cullen y los Hale, son muy simpáticos. Y no trae el arma así que tranquila- dijo Jake besándola.

-Caramba Jacob, le quitas el maquillaje- me queje poniéndole más.

-chicos es su turno pero no hay nombre del grupo, ¿como los anuncio?- pregunto el organizador y gerente del bar donde es el concurso.

Nos miramos sin saber que responder.

-"Garaje"- contesto Ela.

La miramos sonriendo y asentimos.

-bien "Garaje" entran en dos minutos. Suerte chicos- dijo antes de subir al escenario y presentarnos.

Las personas aplaudieron cuando salimos al escenario, los silbidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, Bella esta roja de la pena y nos taladro con la mirada.

**Leo pov**

Apenas aparecieron las chicas nos quedamos impresionados, sabemos que son hermosas pero lo que está frente a nosotros es demasiado, Rosalie trae una falda corta de mezclilla en azul suave, apenas a media pierna, entallada y un blusa roja de escote en v, donde se asoman sus muy hermosos senos, o eso dice Emmet de esa parte en particular de la anatomía de su novia.

Jake se quedo sin aire cuando Bella llego hasta él y no es para menos, trae un pantalón en negro ajustado, tanto que se marca cada curva de su trasero, muy lindo por cierto y una blusa sin tirantes en rosa, por donde se asomaba el inicio de sus senos, lindos también.

Pero Alice, Dios, Alice me dejo en blanco. Un simple vestido de mezclilla entallado desde los senos hasta media pierna, que curvas, que mujer, que imbécil si no la conquisto.

Aun estaba en eso cuando escuche a Bella nombrarnos, me gusto de inmediato.

Un minuto después subíamos al escenario. Empezó la melodía y con voz clara, suave y bien entonada empezó a cantar:

_Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar, Como el mantel de la cena de ayer._

_Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,_

_y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,_

_Como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré"._

_Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,_

_Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración._

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar_

_Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar._

_Eres todo lo que más quiero_

_Pero te pierdo en mis silencios._

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

_Que no han hablado nunca claro._

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo._

_Cada silencio es una nube que va_

_Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar._

_Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,_

_Que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti._

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar_

_Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar._

_Eres todo lo que más quiero_

_Pero te pierdo en mis silencios._

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

_Que no han hablado nunca claro._

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo._

_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,_

_Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos_

_Pero el silencio es algo frio_

_Y mis inviernos son muy largos._

_Y a tu regreso estaré lejos_

_Entre los versos de algún tango._

_Porque este corazón sincero_

_Murió siendo muñeca de trapo._

Apenas terminó los aplausos fueron largos, empezó la segunda melodía. Mientas cantaba todos guardaron silencio.

_Hay una luz que me llena el alma_

_Caminar hacia ella me da la calma_

_No veo a nadie cerca de mí_

_Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir._

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo_

_Que ya no queda nada_

_Ni siquiera tiempo._

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_Estoy por estar estoy por callar_

_Por no decir... lo que quiero._

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

_Se acabó el arrancarme la piel_

_Por el dolor..._

_Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor_

_Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños_

_Resbalando ante mis ojos_

_Huyendo de los dedos._

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_Estoy por estar, estoy por callar_

_Por no decir... lo que quiero_.

El bar entero quedo en silencio mientras Bella terminaba su actuación con fuerza y pasión. Nadie reacciono al momento hasta que un hombre en la mesa junto papa se puso de pie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella le sonrió de una manera tan dulce que me conmovió, enseguida todo el bar estallo en aplausos.

En ese momento nos anunciaron como ganadores del concurso.

Demonios, hemos ganado….


	7. Garage al Garage

**Capitulo 7.- "Garaje" al garaje**

**Bella pov**

- ¿qué haremos esta navidad? bueno ¿qué harán ustedes? nosotros nos regresamos a Forks - comente el ultimo día de clases.

Sentados compartiendo la comida, apenas antes de ir al bar.

-nosotras nos iremos a casa de los tíos, mis papas llegan el veinte de este mes y pasaremos año nuevo en Italia con los abuelos que también estarán- contesto Rosalie sin querer separarse de emmet.

-Nosotros nos regresamos a casa también parece que Edward viene año nuevo, navidad la pasaremos en Londres por que tiene una presentación en vivo, tocara un solo de piano y queremos estar allá, pero te llamare en cuanto pueda y me regresare tan pronto como me sea posible- dijo Emmet abrazando a Rosalie.

-bueno entonces hagamos nuestra cena de navidad anticipada y nuestro año nuevo también- sugerí.

-pero solo faltan tres días para irnos- replico Ali.

-razón de más para apurarnos- contesto Jake.

-bien creo que es una idea excelente, no tendremos tocadas después de hoy, hagámoslo mañana en el "garaje"- propuso Jas.

Y con esa idea en la cabeza y el plan en marcha tocamos esa noche y la siguiente nos despedimos de nuestros mejores amigos.

-les extrañare chicas, chicos, cuídense mucho, me traen algo, los amo- los abrace a todos en el aeropuerto, Los Cullen se marchan a Londres y las Hale al otro lado del país.

Con toda la calma del mundo regresamos al garaje para limpiarlo y asegurarnos que estuviera bien cerrado.

Regresamos a Forks al día siguiente.

Esta navidad está siendo espectacular, la mejor de mi vida, es tan buena que no parece ser real.

**Jasper pov**

-¿traes las grabaciones del grupo? me gustaría que Edward las vea, seguro se anima a regresar-

-demonios, sabía que algo se me olvidaba- me respondió Emmet.

-ay idiota, te dije que las guardaras-

-y ¿por qué no las guardaste tú? idiota-

-basta los dos, Edward está practicando- nos dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

-lo sentimos mama, estaremos callados- respondimos en coro.

Apenas cerró la puerta nos golpeamos como cuando teníamos muchos años menos.

Al día siguiente, en Navidad mi hermanos nos voló la cabeza con su solo, es talentoso hasta la cuidad de enfrente, definitivamente tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros.

-mira Edward, el idiota de Emm dejo las grabaciones en el dormitorio, pero escucha esto- le dije a mi hermano pequeño, mientras reproducía la primera vez que Bella canto en un ensayo, lo había grabado en mi teléfono.

-es destacable pero, bueno no es nada impresionante, tiene linda voz, entona muy bien, no le encuentro nada maravilloso como tú lo describes- me dijo.

-no, es que esta es la primera vez que canto con nosotros, te juro Eddy tienes que escucharla en vivo, te pone la piel de gallina. Emmet casi llora cuando canto en el concurso-

- si no me llamas Eddy de nuevo revisare las grabaciones que me mandes- respondió medio en serio medio en broma.

-¿no iras con nosotros?- pregunto Emmet.

-no, me están ofreciendo quedarme un año más y la verdad me gusta, así que tomare la beca y los alcanzo el último grado de universidad - dijo algo apenado.

Nunca nos ha gustado estar separados, a pesar de llevarnos un año de diferencia, somos bastante unidos. En todo caso él es el más joven, apenas tiene veintiún años. Como Jake. Hum,

¿Por qué pienso en eso?, ah sí, porque los extraño mucho.

-_Emm te extraño, oso ya quiero abrazarte… y a ti Jas_- dijo Bella acercándose a la pantalla de la computadora, como siempre en las piernas de Jake..

Bendito internet que me acerca a quienes están lejos.

-_cuídense chicos, mi Isa se muere si no regresan completos_- dijo Jake mientras veíamos como le plantaba un beso tronado la chica.

-¡_hey dejen eso para después!_- grito Rose- _te_ _extraño amor, ya quiero regresar_-

-Jas _controla a tu hermano, no sea que mi hermana se quede sin novio_- me decía Ali.

Justo Ed entraba.

-saluden a mi hermano Edward- pedí.

Mi hermano me miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Asomándose a la computadora.

-hola amigos de mis hermanos, soy Edward Cullen-

-_hola Edward, soy Rose y mi hermana Ali_-

-_hola, no te pareces en nada a ellos, ¿seguro que ese par de mutantes son tus hermanos? te vez bastante normal_- decía Ali.

-_pues_ _yo creo que si se parecen en algo, hum en todo caso te pareces a tu mama_- dijo Bella intentado empujar a Jake quien trataba de morderle la mano - _Espera me deshago de este molesto lobo_- seguía diciendo mientras sin saber cómo Fred le saco la enorme playera que traía puesta.

_-¡Fred!-_ gritaron las chicas mientras nos doblábamos de la risa, mi hermano incluido.

-_demonios, ¡todavía trae ropa!-_ grito Jake al ver la playera de tirantes- _adiós chicos, debo desnudar a mi novia_- cerrando la computadora.

-¿siempre son así?- pegunto Edward mirándonos.

-_no, suelen ser peor- _decíaAli - _pero jamás he visto a ninguna pareja que se amen tanto_. _Apenas como mis padres_-

-son como los nuestros- le comente mientras su ceja se levantaba, esa expresión es difícil de conseguir en él.

**Bella pov.**

Apenas terminamos de gemir y gritar, me vestí y regrese a la computadora, aun estan platicando, me uní a la conversación.

-_entonces ¿no vivirás con los chicos hasta el próximo año_?- preguntaba Rose al hermano de Jas y Emm

-_no, me quedare un poco mas por acá, hola, hum, Bella ¿cierto?_- pregunto mirando la cámara

-sí hola, ¿y los chicos?- pregunte.

-_acá estamos_- respondieron desde atrás de Edward- ¿_y Jake_?-

-dormido, anoche estuvimos de fiesta por acá, con su familia y la mía, bueno mi papa, por cierto ¿cómo están Carlisle y Esme?- pregunte a mi vez

-_genial ya quieren mandarnos de vuelta_- respondieron riéndose mientras se acomodaban los tres en la cama.

-_Una pregunta ¿Cómo es que si no son de la misma edad estudian en el mismo grado?_- pregunto Ali.

-_es simple somos tan unidos que Emm se negó a entrar a la universidad hasta que alguno de nosotros lo hiciéramos y Edward se negaba a quedarse atrás así que el enorme hermano nos espero un año y mi hermanito se salto uno para poder entrar todos juntos. Claro no sabíamos que el despeinado se largaría a Londres con una beca y nos dejaría plantados_ – respondió Jas mientras Edward miraba para otro lado.

-_hey, yo también les extraño, pero esto es importante, les diré que haré… me quedare solo seis meses, ocho a lo mucho…-_ respondió algo más, no preste mucha atención por que las chicas me decía algo en otra ventana.

**Edward pov**

Vaya, interesantes los amigos de mis hermanos, las chicas son muy lindas, aunque Ali es algo intrigante, lástima que Jas le echara el ojo. Eso es lo malo de no estar cerca de ellos, se quedan con lo mejor.

Y ahí está la tan famosa Bella, no se ve tan especial como afirman, aunque se nota que es agradable, solo a vi por cinco minutos, en cuanto me acomode con mis hermanos en la cama, dejo de prestar atención mientras por la pantalla se veía que escribía, así como las chicas en la otra ventana y antes de que supiéramos que pasaba, su novio, una masa de músculos, de mi tamaño aproximadamente, la tomo de la cintura y la aventó a la cama mientras se quitaba la playera, ahí Emmet cerró la ventana.

-así que estos son sus amigos, interesante- comente yéndome a dormir.

En dos días regresan a la universidad, demonios los voy a extrañar mucho, ya me es difícil estar solo tan lejos de mi familia y ahora encima me doy cuenta que la pasan bien, parecen ser muy unidos. Definitivamente me regresare el próximo verano.

**Ali pov**

Apenas llegamos al garaje los chicos nos abrazaron, por fin estamos todos reunidos. De nuevo, intercambiamos regalos platicamos toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche hasta que cerraron la universidad y tuvimos que quedarnos a dormir en el lugar.

-¿oigan y si no cambiamos para acá?- pregunto Bella sorprendiéndonos.

La miramos con cara de no-fumes-eso.

-¿cómo cambiarnos para acá? Si hay espacio pero necesitaríamos hacer recamaras y las cosas están en todas partes ¿Dónde dormiremos?- comento Gus.

-el espacio de aquí a lado está en renta, solo se divide por esta pared de mampostería y la podemos quitar o abrir dos puertas y convertir el otro lado en las recamaras y un comedor cocina o lo que falte, podemos pagarlo todo con lo que ganamos por las tocadas, además no les he dicho… nos llamaron de otro bar, quieren que toquemos dos noches ahí, nos darán el 40 por ciento de las entradas de la noche, además de las propinas que nos dejen los clientes- termino Bella.

Todos nos pusimos a hacer cuentas...

-ay chicos son lentos, miren, cuatro dólares por persona, asumiendo que no se llene el lugar, que solo cincuenta personas aparezcan por noche, son doscientos dólares, por dos noches son cuatrocientos a la semana y solo en un sitio, si pedimos lo mismo en el otro bar, serán 800 a la semana, al mes serán 3,200 dólares y con eso nos alcanza para pagar la renta de todo el sitio, los servicios completos y las comidas, sí queda algo lo repartimos entre todos o se guarda para viajes en grupo. La idea es que de las tocadas salga para vivir juntos- dijo de nuevo

-y podemos comprar lo que nos falte en las ventas de garaje como hicimos con esto- agrego Jas con la idea convencernos.

-me gusta, sería practico, podríamos ensayar mas, incluso podemos aislar toda esta parte para no molestar a los demás cuando estudien- dijo Fred.

-entonces chequemos mañana el otro cuarto a ver qué tan grande es y que podemos meter, quitamos esta pared, la movemos para acá y dejamos espacio para la sala del otro lado- Agregue.

-O pasamos los instrumentos al otro lado, hay sanitario también y este lado que es más grande lo dividimos en tres, dos recamaras grandes y un espacio para el comedor y cocina- sugirió Bella otra vez.

-chica piensas en todo, me gusta más esa idea- dije.

Con esa idea trabajaríamos todo un mes, ganando lo suficiente para que nadie trabajara en otra cosa.

De a poco compramos camas, muebles, un comedor, un refrigerador más grande del que ya teníamos, una estufa, un juego de butacas para poner en donde estaban los instrumentos.

Llego Febrero y ya teníamos casa y estudio de ensayos, tal como dijo Bella, cambiamos los instrumentos para el otro lado que es al menos la mitad de grande que el primero, dividimos en tres el enorme espacio, hicimos dos recamaras y la cocina solo se dividía por un medio muro donde instalamos la parte de arriba de una mesa y las sillas alrededor y una sala con los muebles que compráramos al inicio.

La segunda noche, invitamos a los Sres. Cullen y al papa de Bella y el de Jake a conocer nuestra casa nueva.

Es nuestra, la primera cosa material que tenemos gracias al trabajo de todos.

* * *

Nenas aquí les dejo el capi... ¿que les parece hasta ahora la historia?

¿creen que Edward aparezca pronto?

Comenten!


	8. El final del inicio

**Capitulo 8.- El final del inicio…**

**Emmet pov**

-bueno Jake te acabo de ganar la apuesta, termino febrero y Jas aun no se avienta por Ali- dije el primer día de Marzo.

-lo sé, ya he pagado mi apuesta- dijo el tipo quitándose el gorro, esta pelón casi por completo.

Se ha dejado la leyenda "Bella" en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, nada más verlo me reí tanto que los demás salieron de los cuartos, las chicas se reían Bella lo hizo hasta que vio su nombre escrito en la cabeza de su novio, su color paso de pálido a rojo.

Nadie pregunto por qué lo hizo y eso fue bueno, a Jas no le habría gustado saber que aun manteníamos la apuesta y Ali se habría sentido mal por Jake.

-bueno y ¿qué cenaremos? tengo hambre- pregunte después de burlarnos del lobo, apodo puesto por su novia.

-pizza, ¿quieren?- pregunto nuestra tesorera, Bella por supuesto, es la única que puede tener dinero sin gastarlo en tonterías como el resto de nosotros.

-sí, una suprema y una de quesos- respondió mi hermano.

-ok, ya las pido-

-No, mejor voy por ellas, ¿Ali me acompañas?- pregunto Jas otra vez.

-seguro, deja voy por mi bolsa- respondió la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**Ali pov**

-y ¿Qué onda con lo de Jake?- pregunte apenas salimos.

-bueno es que el año pasado Emm y él apostaron sobre cuando me lanzaría por ti, se supone que mi hermano dijo que en Febrero y Jake que en navidad- me respondió.

-Wow, pero Emm debería estar pelón también, digo, el tampoco gano-

-no, porque Jake quedo mas lejos de la fecha y porque yo espero me digas que sí, esta noche. Es mas ahora mismo, Alice Hale ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto tomándome de la mano en mitad de la acera.

-¿es es serio?- pregunte cuando me acorde de respirar.

-sí, no te lo pedí antes fue porque no estaba seguro si me aceptarías y porque me daba miedo que me dieras el avionazo de nuevo, pero la verdad es que ya no me aguanto, quiero poder besarte, llevarte al cine, espantarte los pretendientes, poder abrazarte y que sepan que estoy contigo, porque te amo, de verdad te amo- dijo haciendo que mis ojos se humedecieran.

-también te amo Jas y sí quiero ser tu novia- respondí besándolo. Por fin -hum, se los quieres decir ya o esperamos un poco más, Jake pensara que fue a propósito- comente mientras caminábamos de la mano hasta la pizzería.

-se los diremos después, cuando sea oportuno- me respondió.

-bueno será difícil ocultárselo a todos-

-pero no imposible, aun no saben si nos gustamos o no- me respondió.

-cierto y además no será mucho lo que cambie, ahora nos besaremos sin escondernos- comente abrazándolo.

-si quieres les decimos y que Emm se rape también-

-sí, eso me parece justo- respondí

Una hora después mientras comíamos y platicábamos de las canciones nuevas que estaríamos presentando en los bares soltamos la bomba.

**Jas pov.**

-Ali y yo somos novios desde hoy- solté antes de perder el valor.

Nos miraron si saber qué hacer.

-Felicidades chicos, por fin- como siempre Bella.

-¡Jasper Cullen sí no cuidas a mi hermanita te despellejo vivo!- me amenazo Rosalie.

Recordé a Ali diciendo lo mismo a Emm, es de familia lo de despellejar a las personas.

-Vaya Jasper, justo después de que me rapo, te pasas hermano- Jake abrazándome mas fuerte de lo necesario.

-de hecho Emm también tendrá que hacerlo porque básicamente perdió, la apuesta fue que sería en febrero, estamos en marzo- comento Ali.

-¡no, eso no es justo!- grito mi hermano

-¡sí que lo es!- dijo Jake cayéndole encima.

Tras pasar el día entero en clases, ensayos y diligencias tuve la oportunidad de estar con Alice. Los demás se fueron al cine, ella se excuso por un dolor de cabeza, así que me quede a cuidarla.

Me acosté a su lado abrazándola, su cuerpo me encendió por completo, apenas se dio cuenta me beso, cada vez con más pasión, hasta que no me pude aguantar, la ropa nos estorbo, en poco tiempo estuvimos desnudos, sudando, gimiendo y haciéndonos felices.

Para cuando los demás regresaron dormíamos profundamente, vestidos por supuesto. Que vivamos juntos no significa que sepan cuando tenemos intimidad, así como Jake y Bella cuidan sus momentos o mi hermano con su novia. Es una regla, nadie lo dice pero todos lo entendemos.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos todos de fiesta esta noche? después de la presentación- pregunto Jake apenas salimos de las recamaras.

-no cuente conmigo, estaré muerta, además tengo examen mañana temprano- se disculpo Rose.

-si ella no va yo tampoco- comento Emm

-yo si me apunto, bueno nosotros- respondí.

-genial entonces, ya tenemos planes- sonrió Jake antes de despedirse de Ela - les veo en el bar, puntuales ya saben- agrego apenas antes de colgarse de los labios de su novia.

-¿Qué harás hoy cariño?- pregunte a mi chica

-bueno tenemos clases todo el día y después la tocada, ya sabes no tendré mucho tiempo para nada, pero podemos disfrutar de la noche, será interesante salir sin Emm y sus bromas- me respondió besándome antes que Bella la jalara.

**Emmet pov**

-por fin terminamos la semana, lamento de verdad que tengas examen mañana amor, se ve que Jake y los chicos se van a divertir- comente abrazándola apenas nos despedimos de ellos en la puerta del bar.

-sí pero de verdad necesito pasar esta materia recuerda que me salte las clases por estar contigo y necesito esa nota para mantener la beca-

-bien entonces iremos directamente a casa y estudiaras hasta que se te cierren los ojos y después de eso te voy a desnudar, te hare el amor y seguirás estudiando hasta que regresen los chicos o te aprendas todo lo que necesitas- conteste besándola de regreso a casa.

Tres horas después seguía leyendo mientras yo repasaba la ultima composición de Jake, había hecho uno cambios y no me salían del todo.

-¡ Emmet!- escuche que grito desde la puerta del estudio, Kari de pie y llorando desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie?- pregunte llegando hasta ella en un momento.

-tuvieron… un accidente, los… chicos tuvieron un accidente…- apenas podía hablar entre los sollozos.

-vamos ¿en donde están?- pregunte mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa, mi chamarra y a ella quien aun no salía del shock.

Su hermana y mi hermano sin hablar de Bella y Jake.

Llegamos en veinte minutos minutos al hospital, al entrar nos identificamos como familiares y nos llevaron a una sala aparte, una enfermera nos llevo a un cuarto abierto donde estaban Ali en una camilla con el brazo roto, cortes leves en el otro brazo y mi hermano con collarín, vendaje en la cabeza y golpes en todo el rostro.

Apenas nos vieron la chica lloro con ganas mientras Rose se abalanzaba a abrazarla. Jas apenas respiraba con normalidad.

-¿Donde están Bella y Jake?- pregunte frente a mi hermano.

-de ella no nos dicen nada porque somos amigos, ya llamamos a papa y al jefe Swan, además de el papa de Jake y los tíos de las chicas- me respondió mi hermano.

-Jasper, ¿Dónde está Jacob?- pregunto de nuevo Rosalie.

-no sabemos nada de él - logro decir apenas en un susurro - no nos dicen- agrego mientras Rose se quedaba callada.

-Jasper por Dios, ¿que…?- trate de decir

-no sé, solo sentí un golpe, el auto giro, abrace a Ali y eso fue todo, la peor parte la llevaron ellos, porque de ese lado se impacto el otro auto…- trato de explicarme sin poder terminar.

Una enfermera atendió a Rose cuando la crisis de llanto le dio con ganas después de escuchar todo, mis padres llegaron una hora después, el jefe casi al mismo tiempo junto con el papa de Jake.

-¿Emmet que paso?- pregunto mi padre al llegar y después de revisar que estuviéramos bien.

Mi madre hablaba por teléfono con Edward.

-no sé papa no nos dicen nada, eres medico, ¡averigua!- le exigí más que pedir.

-muchacho, mi hijo, ¿que saben de mi hijo?- me preguntaba una versión adulta de Jake, solo negué con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas me inundaban y las chicas lloraban de nuevo.

-venga Sr. Black, jefe Swan, averiguaremos ahora mismo- dijo mi padre caminando con todos detrás hacia la recepción.

-buenas noches soy Dr. Cullen tienen a los amigos de mis hijos aquí, ellos son el Sr. Swan padre de la chica y Sr. Black padre del chico, solicito hablar con el médico encargado- dijo mi padre con autoridad y amabilidad al mismo tiempo.

La mujer asintió y se retiro, unos minutos después apareció un hombre apenas mayor que mi padre.

-Dr. Cullen un placer verlo, lamento que sea en estas condiciones, soy Dr. Stevens-

-si lo recuerdo Dr. Por favor necesitamos saber la situación de los chicos- interrumpió mi papa amablemente.

-bueno Alice solo tiene golpes y un brazo roto, en el caso de su chico un golpe que no fue grave ni tendrá consecuencias, le hicimos tomografías para descartar posibles lesiones, solo deberá usar el collarín unas semanas y cuidar los traumas de la cabeza, me temo que el caso de la otra chica es más complicado - se giro mirando a Charlie- su hija tiene serias contusiones, el brazo derecho roto en tres partes, las costillas también están rotas y la pierna, prácticamente todo el costado derecho está afectado, sigue en cirugía ya que uno de los fragmentos de la costilla se enterró en el pulmón, no lo atravesó lo cual es bueno, pero su estado es grave todavía - termino mientras la cara de mi padre se llenaba de preocupación, Rose lloraba mientras mi mama la abrazaba, yo sujetaba al padre de Jake o me sujetaba de él, es difícil hacer la diferencia.

-mi muchacho, ¿cómo esta mi muchacho?- pregunto Billy Black.

-lo siento mucho Sr. Black no pudimos hacer nada por su hijo, murió durante el accidente - termino de decir con toda la pena reflejada.

-¿Cómo…?- trato de preguntar mi padre, mientras sosteníamos a Billy a nada de caer llorando.

Rose se desmayo al escuchar al médico y Billy fue atendido e ingresado por el shock recibido.

Nos quedamos en la sala de espera, esperando por Bella.

-se rompió el cuello con el impacto, la camioneta se estampo de ese lado, un poco más atrás y habría muerto tú chica también- termino de decir el policía que estaba de encargado, mientras hablaba con Charlie.

Fue la peor noche de toda mi vida, mi mejor amigo muerto, mi mejor amiga al borde de la muerte, mi novia en crisis nerviosa, mi cuñada inconsciente desde que se lo dijimos y mi hermano llorando como un niño entre los brazos de mi madre.

Lloro sujetando la mano de Billy quien esta inconsolable. Maldiciendo al desgraciado que nos quito a alguien tan importante.

Cuatro semanas pasaron antes que Bella reaccionara y otras tres antes que estuviera lucida, la llevamos a casa en cuanto le dieron de alta, aunque le dijimos que Jake ha muerto parece no comprender.

La primera noche durmió bien, llego el día y lo paso como en una nube, con la caída de la noche la claridad mental le llego, un grito proveniente de su recamara nos hizo saber que lo ha entendido…

Un grito al que le siguieron otros más y que no pararon hasta que papa la noqueo con tranquilizantes.

Dos horas después de empezar.

* * *

Mis niñas... ¿algo que decir? ¿Más pañuelos pal llanto? ¿Que creen que pase ahora?

¿Como creen que sea la vida de estos chicas de ahora en más?...

¿Garage podrá sobrevivir?


	9. Sobreviviendo

**Capitulo 9.- Sobreviviendo…**

_Cuatro meses después del accidente…_

**Alice pov**

-tenemos un problema chicos, ya no nos queda dinero para pagar el alquiler, mi papa pago el último mes pero no podemos esperar que siempre lo haga, así que tenemos dos opciones: o dejamos la casa y nos regresamos a los dormitorios, donde por cierto nos tocará separados o armamos la banda otra vez, sin Bella y sin…- Emm miro hacia el suelo, no mencionamos su nombre, no podemos, es demasiado el dolor.

-no, Emmet no podemos hacer eso, la banda la empezaron ellos, no podemos solo dejarlos fuera, al menos no a Bella - dije

-Ali, ¿has visto a Isabella estos últimos meses? ¿Has visto en que se ha convertido? ni siquiera sabe en que día vive, respira porque no necesita pensarlo, come porque ustedes la obligan, asiste a clases porque le aterra estar sola, ¡es un maldito Zombi!- me grito Jas.

Siempre que de Bella se trata mi novio pierde los estribos. Todos lo hacemos pero solo él lo hace en voz alta.

-tiene razón Ali, necesitamos hacer algo y creo que lo mejor es armar la banda de nuevo, podemos entrevistar a otros chicos para que ocupen los lugares disponibles, no creo que regresar a los dormitorios sea buena idea, Bella no debe quedarse sola y no hay garantías que alguna de nosotras se pueda quedarse con ella- razono Rosalie.

-Edward se inscribió ayer y aún no tiene dormitorio o donde quedarse, él puede quedarse en lugar de… y creo que también podría vivir con nosotros. Digo para que podamos estar todos juntos o al menos los que aún estamos vivos, Bella no cuenta para eso- agrego Emmet.

Mi cuñado es quien más empeñado esta en no dejarnos desmoronar, por él pudimos sortear los meses que siguieron al accidente. Tomo las riendas de la casa, de la banda… o lo que quedó de ella. Trato de hacer algo con Bella pero…

-¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunto de pronto Leo saliendo de su recamara, es costumbre revisarla cada hora.

-maldita sea, ¿a qué hora salió?- pregunte mirando por la ventana, llueve a raudales.

-voy por ella- dijo Emmet.

-no, esta vez no, si lo que necesita es quedarse ahí toda la noche para superarlo que así sea- dijo Jas.

-estás loco, mira como llueve- reclame.

-amor, necesita superarlo, no podemos dejar que se pase su vida así, no es lo que él hubiera querido-

-¡tampoco quería morir y de todos modos murió!- le grite a Jas quitándole la llaves a Emmet, salí rápidamente y como siempre me siguieron.

Maneje con precaución la camioneta que ahora tenemos. Una hora después de llegar al sitio seguimos esperando que Bella de señales de vida. Un teléfono sonó.

-¿sí? ¿Dónde estás? vamos para allá- respondió Emmet al teléfono - Edward está en la casa, afuera, ¿Quién se queda con ella?- pregunto con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a donde la zombi chica esta.

-yo me quedo- dije bajándome del auto, corrí hasta quedar dentro de un mausoleo abierto en el cementerio.

Jas se quedo conmigo.

**Edward pov.**

-pensé que estarían en casa con este diluvio ¿debí llamarte antes?- le pregunte a mi hermano en cuanto llego con su novia.

-no, está bien, estábamos aquí, pero Bella se nos escapo de nuevo y fuimos por ella, los chicos se quedaron allá-

-cuando dices que se escapo a ¿qué te refieres?- pregunte intrigado por el comentario.

-desde que él murió y ella lo entendió como tal, suele ir a su tumba y se queda por horas hasta que la traemos de regreso, la mayoría de las veces ni cuenta se da. Esta pérdida completamente, no sé cómo logra llegar hasta allá sin morir en el intento- respondió mi hermano con los ojos húmedos.

Deje mis cosas en la cama que me indico mi hermano y escuche la voz de Jas, salí para saludarlo. Trae a una chica en brazos, el rostro de ella hundido en el cuello de él, mojada completamente, delgada al punto de la preocupación, se marca cada hueso de sus manos, no le vi la cara pero por la expresión de Emmet y la de todos supuse que es Bella.

-hola Edward- me saludo Ali, mojada también pero en mejores condiciones.

-hola Alice, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunte señalando hacia la recamara donde Rose se había encerrado nada más salir Jas.

-viva- respondió como si eso fuera malo- lo siento Edward, es solo que la situación con ella es muy complicada, no quiere irse a Forks y no nos atrevemos a dejarla sola, está en un periodo casi suicida- contesto llorando.

-pensé que para ahora ya estaría mejor, resignada en todo caso- comente.

-sí, eso nos encantaría pero la verdad es que no, no parece reaccionar o darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, asiste a clases, hace algunos de los trabajos, pero en días como hoy sin aviso alguno se desconecta y desaparece. Al menos sabemos dónde está. La primera vez recorrimos la ciudad entera, Charlie menciono que estaría con Jake, nos asustamos pensando que se refería a… pero luego entendimos que se refería al cementerio. Y así fue, ahí estaba- me explico.

-ya está dormida- dijo Rosalie saliendo sin hacer ruido.

-Edward hemos platicado la situación en que nos encontramos y hemos decidió rearmar la banda, ¿te unes?-me pregunto Jas directo al punto sin rodeo alguno.

-me gustaría claro pero ¿ya lo platicaron con Bella?- pregunte abrumado...

Verla en esas condiciones tras los meses que han pasado es algo nada fácil de digerir. ¿cuanto puedo amarlo?

-esa niña no sabe ni en donde está, no podemos contar con ella para nada- me respondió Emmet –quizá de escucharnos tocar reaccione, no me importa si se enfada y destroza el lugar, me importa que despierte de ese letargo en el que parece estar-

-entonces cuenten conmigo, ¿Qué hacer primero?- pregunte de nuevo.

-hablare con los gerentes de los bares donde trabajábamos, quizá nos den otra oportunidad, todos supieron lo que paso e incluso estuvieron en el funeral de Jake-

-si eso sería bueno Rose, hum ¿Qué hacer con Bella?- pregunto Ali.

-no sé, era la voz principal, ¿conseguimos a otra chica?-

-¿y porque no cantan ustedes?- sugerí preguntando.

Recordé que en navidad mencionaron algo de eso.

-no es mala idea quizá si Bella nota que no la sustituimos y hacemos labor de convencimiento se anime- me respaldo Rose.

-tratemos un tiempo si no funciona ustedes serán las encargadas- resolvió Jasper.

-¿quién va a guiarnos?- pregunte

-Jake lo hacía, sin Bella no tenemos a nadie, yo no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo- dijo Emmet.

-yo no- Ali

-ni yo- Rose y Jasper al mismo tiempo, todos me miraron seriamente.

-¡¿yo?! Acabo de entrar ¿están locos?, no conozco nada de esto-

-lo hacías cuando solo éramos los tres, es lo mismo, solo nos coordinaras para tocar y claro deberás proponer nuevas canciones, esa era la aportación de Jake, dejo una sin terminar, bueno terminada pero sin tocar. Creo que podríamos empezar con esa, como un tributo a su vida - termino Emmet con tristeza en la voz.

-no sé chicos, yo no conocí a Jake como ustedes…- dije inseguro por completo de su idea.

-eso se arregla fácil- dijo Jas.

Unos minutos después, veíamos películas caseras de ellos, al parecer habían grabado varias de las anécdotas vividas en esa casa. Bella apareció de pronto junto a mí, me asusto.

Completamente silenciosa parece más un fantasma que una persona viva. Se dejo caer frente al televisor tocando la pantalla cada que él aparece.

No nos dejo ver pero nadie dijo nada, Rosalie lloro tan silenciosa como pudo, Alice solo enterró el rostro en Jasper. Incluso mis hermanos dejaron caer un par de lágrimas. Me sentí incomodo, todos sufren por la pérdida de ese chico, todos menos yo, porque no lo conocí.

-Bella armaremos la banda de nuevo – soltó emm mientras cenábamos una hora después que terminaran las películas.

Las chicas habían insistido en preparar pechugas rellenas con champiñones y zanahorias en mantequilla, porque es el favorito de Bella, pero la chica apenas probo bocado. Se la paso jugando con los champiñones, acomodándoles de un sitio a otro.

"Jake" eso es lo que formo con los vegetales.

-¿pides mi permiso o me informas?- pregunto con una voz sin vida.

La mire atentamente, no se parece en nada a la chica que conocí la navidad pasada a través de la computadora.

-te informo y te pido que tomes parte, es lo que él habría querido- insistió mi hermano.

La chica se puso en pie, miro a todos y después a mí.

-¿para eso viniste? ¿Para quedarte con todo lo que fue suyo?- me pregunto directamente.

-yo no…-

-no me importa - respondió antes que pudiera decir nada mas – si quieren hacerlo está bien, solo no cuenten conmigo, la música y yo hemos terminado para siempre, con Jake murió todo para mí- termino encerrándose de nuevo en su recamara.

-bien eso salió mejor de lo que espere- dijo Emmet.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo, quedarme con todo lo suyo…

¿Ella incluida?...

* * *

A ver mis niñas... Ya apareció Edward...

¿algo que quiera agrega? ¿creen que Bella reaccione? ¿Garage tendrá una oportunidad o será fracaso rotundo? No olviden comentar...

Gracias por leerme :)


	10. A su memoria

**Capitulo 11.- A su memoria**

**Edward pov**

Un mes después de mi llegada, con los ensayos de horas y las chicas listas, nos presentamos de nuevo en un bar, bueno se presentaron de nuevo, para mí es la primera vez, Bella asistió pero no subió, a pesar que le pedían hacerlo. Cuando se canso de negarse se marcho.

Fue intenso porque las personas esperaban algo similar que lo que él les ofrecía pero mi estilo fue recibido de buena manera, al parece no son muy diferentes. Al terminar regresamos directo a casa, ahora Emmet tiene una camioneta cerrada, la que mi padre le diera después del accidente y mi auto, así que movernos es más fácil.

No así la convivencia en la casa, pues a cuando yo entro, Bella sale.

-hola, no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar- me acerque a ella dos noches después de la presentación.

Espere a que todos se fueran a dormir, ella parece no darse cuenta de los horarios, a veces se queda en la sala por horas hasta que Rose o Ali la tomaban de la mano y la llevaban a la recamara, a veces no sale más que para ir a clases. Es muy triste verla así, muriendo cada vez más pero sin llegar a hacerlo realmente. Entendí lo que dijo Ali la tarde que llegue.

-hola, me disculpo por lo que te dije el primer día que llegaste, yo…-

-No, por favor no lo hagas, no pasa nada- dije.

El silencio se instalo entre los dos, ella no me conoce y yo… me pongo nervioso cuando está muy cerca, como justo ahora.

- ¿quieres hablarme de él?- pregunte cuando me pareció muy largo el tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza, pero unos minutos después empezó a contarme historias de cómo se conocieron, las novias que tuvo antes de ella, los novios antes de él, la banda de su instituto, la llegada a la universidad.

Hablo toda la noche, a pesar de que me sentía cansado no quise interrumpirla, es obvio que necesita decirlo, desahogarse y no me molesta escucharla, me servirá para conocer mejor al tipo por el que hasta mis hermanos lloran.

Sin darse cuenta se fue arrimando al respaldo, hasta que su cabeza quedo sobre mi hombro, por un momento se quedo en silencio, me moví ligeramente y me di cuenta que se ha dormido, ahí en la butaca de la sala.

-¿se quedo ahí toda la noche?- pregunto Ali saliendo de la recamara justo en ese momento.

-no, se acaba de dormir, me hablo de Jake toda la noche, creo que le hace bien, al menos le ayudara a superarlo, abre la puerta, avísale a tu hermana la llevare a su cama- susurre.

-no, acuéstala en el sofá, si la mueves mucho se despierta- asentí pasándola al mueble mas grande, apenas pesa y es notable como sus huesos se marcan en todo su cuerpo.

-dejo de comer por casi tres meses, hasta que su padre la amenazo con internarla si no se alimentaba- me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos- tuvimos que llamarlo, cuando la segunda vez que se desmayo tardo horas en despertar. Nos tiene prohibido llevarla al hospital, bajo amenaza de marcharse en cuanto despierte, así que recurrimos a su padre… no le fue mejor pero al menos logro que comiera un poco más- dijo mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Asentí y me despedí de ella, estoy realmente agotado. Me metí a la recamara que compartiera con mis hermanos.

Un rato después nos despertamos de nuevo. Salí a la sala, Ella seguía dormida, Ali está en la cocina. Salieron todos los que faltaban y como es sábado, nos juntamos en el estudio.

-hay un asunto pendiente… la siguiente semana será… sería el cumpleaños de Jake, el bar quiere hacerle un homenaje y esperan que cantemos, su papa vendrá, algunos de los compañeros de aquí y sus amigos de allá estarán presentes, el asunto es que no sé como lo tome Bella- termino de decir Emmet.

-lo tomare como lo que es, tengo algo que me gustaría que tocaran ese día- dijo la chica de pie en la puerta.

Entro y salió de su recamara.

-claro Bella lo que quieras- se acerco Emmet abrazándola.

-Y me gustaría interpretarlo yo- comento indecisa ahora que Rosalie es la vocalista.

-así será, no esperábamos otra cosa, cariño- contesto Rose.

-puedes ensayar esto en guitarra acústica- me entrego una hoja con notas musicales y después entrego otras a los demás.

-¿tu escribiste esto?- pregunte mirándola.

-sí, él me enseño a leer y escribir notas, así es como hacíamos los arreglos y componíamos las canciones pero esta es una canción que modifique nada más, no es nuestra. Cada uno tiene la parte que corresponde a su instrumento, solo les pido que no la ensayen juntos, no quiero escucharla antes de ese día- nos miro seriamente.

-lo prometemos enana- dije sin pensar, esa mención la hizo sonreí apenas.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y apenas entro a su dormitorio lo comentaron.

-¿la vieron? Sonrió, Dios mío Edward conseguiste que sonriera- me dijo Ali al borde del llanto.

-jamás había dicho nada sobre cantar o había sonreído desde el accidente- completo jasper.

-bueno anoche hablo tanto de él que quizá está empezando a curarse- respondí yendo hasta mi recamara para estudiar la hoja que me diera, prácticamente toda la melodía es con guitarra, pero no supe que más hay. Hasta que leí todo.

-bueno este es el horario para ensayar la melodía que nos dio Bella, ¿no necesitamos juntarnos para saber donde entra cada uno?- pregunto Rosalie al día siguiente.

-No, las anotaciones son bastante claras, mi hoja muestra donde entra cada uno de ustedes, bueno donde entra la batería, las guitarras, el bajo, incluso el teclado- explique.

-si el mío también muestra detrás de quién voy y en qué momento entro, pero quizá deberíamos pedirle que no deje ensayarla juntos- dijo Emmet.

-ok, pueden hacerlo pero solo una vez y no estaré presente, no quiero escucharla completa hasta el día de su…- callo y se dio la vuelta sin decir más.

Bella tiene la costumbre de acercarse sin hacer ruido.

Una noche antes del evento, decidimos practicarla completa, apenas empezamos a tocar nos dimos cuenta que es realmente hermosa, aun sin letra, las chicas lloraron.

-cielos es magnífico el arreglo… ya nos gustaba esta melodía e incluso habíamos pensado en tocarla alguna vez- dijo Rose al terminar de tocar abrazándose a Emmet.

-creo que Bella empieza a superarlo- termino Ali.

**Bella pov.**

Sentada en la azotea escuche a lo lejos la melodía, sin querer recordé de nuevo cada minuto a su lado, hasta que sentí a alguien junto a mí, no es el recuerdo de su calor, es calor real, humano, mire a mi lado. Edward.

-hace frio, te enfermaras y no podrás cantar mañana- dijo mientras me ponía su chaqueta encima.

-gracias, el frio me despeja- conteste.

Encendió un cigarro.

-¿sabía que eso desgasta la voz?- dije mientras me miraba y después miraba el cigarro.

Lo apago y tiro.

-¿y los demás?- pregunte.

Sonrió sacando la caja y entregándomela.

-tratare de dejarlo pero no te prometo nada, probablemente mañana compre mas- dijo riendo, esa sonrisa torcida se me hace familiar.

Claro… su padre se rie igual.

-bueno algo es algo- dije entregándole la cajetilla de nuevo, me miro con una expresión de confusión - si de verdad lo quieres dejar lo harás por ti, por que sea bueno para ti y no por lo que yo diga, piense o crea, o eso sería lo que Jake te diría- explique.

-muy sabio de su parte-

-no, muy me-vale-lo-que-hagas-mientras-no-me-afecte, veras, Jake fue un tipo decidido a dejar que el mundo corriera a la velocidad que fuera, mientras no apresurara su andar. Podía ver correr a los demás, pero si no llevaba prisa solo los miraba pasar quitándose del camino-

-eso me han dicho-

-bueno es tiempo para mí dejar pasar lo que no interesa y seguir mi propio ritmo, quitarme de en medio. Después de esta presentación me regresare a Forks, a mis recuerdos y dejare que los chicos sigan su camino-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-porque ya no tengo más nada que ofrecerles, porque no quiero ofrecer nada-

-nadie te pide que lo hagas, ellos solo quieren que sigas con tu vida-

-mi vida, ¿ves?, ese es el problema, mi vida era él y no sé cómo seguir, nunca hablamos sobre qué pasaría si uno faltaba. Nunca me puse a pensar que me dejaría sola-

-no te dejo sola, te dejo con cuatro, no… cinco amigos, que te amamos-

-sí pero… al final me dejo-

-no, solo se adelanto al camino que todo llevamos-

-si bueno, ¿qué te digo? Jake era…Jake, siempre abriendo camino- me dirigí a las escaleras de nuevo.

Se quedo sentado ahí, encendió otro cigarrillo. Sonreí.

**Edward pov.**

Encendí otro cigarro, aunque por algún motivo ya no me supo tan bien, lo apague antes de tirarlo.

Irse, piensa irse, hum, por una muy extraña razón no me imagino a Jake como la persona que deja a sus amigos o a la mujer que ama. No es que haya tenido elección pero, ¿está Bella haciendo lo correcto por las razones equivocadas, o tiene las razones correctas pero se equivocaba en su actuar?

Deje de pensar cuando mi cerebro se hizo bolas con todo esto. Mañana estaremos tocando. Será interesante ver a esta chica enfrentado sus demonios. Me quede ahí hasta que el sueño fue más fuerte.

Para cuando llegue a la sala, Bella estaba dormida en el sofá con un portarretrato entre los brazos. Me acerque para quitárselo pero apenas sintió el movimiento lo aferro más fuerte.

Se está aferrando con muchas ganas a él. Se está aferrando a Jake.

Por fin llego la noche, increíblemente un poco de maquillaje, un peinado diferente y unos jeans con una blusa de su talla la hicieron ver mucho mejor.

Varios chicos dieron discursos rápidos, el padre de Jake dijo unas palabras, pasaron un par de videos de la banda que tenían en el instituto, recuerdos que a la mayoría le causaron sentimientos pero que en Bella solo causaban sonrisas leves. No hay llanto o dolor o negación, solo sonrisas como si recordara esos momento a la perfección. Llego la hora de la única canción que tocaríamos.

-esta noche honramos la vida y talento de un gran amigo, hijo, compañero, conocido, novio. Jacob Black, quien nos enseño el valor de no meterse en la vida de los demás a menos que lo pidieran y tal vez ni siquiera con eso. Quien nos enseño lo que se puede hacer con un buen grupo de amigos, un espacio en ruinas, un sofá usado y una novia loca- bromeaba Emmet mientras Bella sonreía escuchándolo, mire a Billy Black quien se reía también.

Mis padres, el papa de Bella y media universidad estan ahí. Las Hale se esfuerzan por no llorar. Cuando mi hermano no pudo decir más, Jasper tomo el micrófono.

-nos enseño que las películas para mujeres te ayudan a conquistarlas aunque sean puras mariconadas, que si le dices a una mujer siempre que sí, eventualmente preguntará cosas a las que sí quieras decir sí. Nos enseño que cuando hay amigos, lo demás viene solo…- callo también.

-pero lo más importante, nos enseño que la vida cambia en un segundo, que una sonrisa nunca está de más, que un te amo todos los días es mejor medicina que nada en este mundo, que el día es más largo si te despiertas temprano y te duermes tarde… por Jake- termino Bella.

Nos acomodamos para empezar con la melodía. Todos guardaron silencio, me senté junto a ella con mi guitarra.

My life is brilliant.

My love is pure. I saw an angel.

Of that I'm sure.

He smiled at me on the subway.

He was with another girl.

But I won't lose my sleep on that,

'Cause I've got a plan.

He`s beautiful. He`s beautiful.

He`s beautiful, it's true.

I saw his face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with Him.

Yeah, He caught my eye,

As we walked on by.

He could see from my face that I was,

Flying high, And I don't think that I'll see him again,

But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

He`s beautiful. He`s beautiful.

He`s beautiful, it's true.

I saw his face in a crowded place,

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with Him.

He`s beautiful. He`s beautiful.

He`s beautiful, it's true

There must be an angel with his smile on the face,

When he thought up that I should be with Him.

But it's time to face the truth,

I will never be with Him

.

En la enorme pantalla de un costado pasaban fotografías de él, de ellos, de todos juntos, Bella las miraba mientras cantaba, sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, echa bola sobre la silla, la presentación de fotos se detuvo en una donde aparecían los dos abrazados y mirándose con mucho amor.

Ahí fue cuando Bella se quebró por primera vez, unas lágrimas se escaparon mientras terminaba de cantar.

-Bella espera- dije mientras ella salía corriendo del lugar apenas terminar la interpretación.

-Edward, ¡fue al cementerio!- grito Emmet antes de que saliera tras de ella.

Llueve como el carajo.

Tomo un taxi y la seguí como pude, por suerte mi auto esta cerca.

Cuando llegue al sitio estaba gritándole a la lapida.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí al verla así…


	11. El camino sigue

**Capitulo 11.- El camino sigue…**

**Edward pov**

-_¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola?¡ ¡Maldita sea ¿qué demonios pensabas lobo estúpido?! ¡¿Siquiera te acuerdas de mí?! ¡¿Qué carajos esperas para llevarme contigo?! ¡Te odio, maldito imbécil! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme?! ¡¿Sin ti?! ¡¿Sin tu sonrisa?! ¡¿Sin tu amor?! ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Cómo vivo sin ti ahora?!... regresa, por favor regresa… no se qué hacer sin ti, por favor regresa….regresa… llévame contigo… regresa por mi…- _gritó, pateó y por último rogó.

Se desplomo llorando sobre la tumba, había dejado de golpearla y solo suplicaba que regresara por ella. Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Emmet. Rosalie. Alice. Jasper. Nadie se acerco. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió mientras Bella sentía por primera vez algo más que solo vacío. Bueno mientras Bella sentía algo por primera vez. Mientras el cielo lloraba con nosotros, ellos por su amigo perdido, yo por ella.

Pasada la primera hora decidimos sentarnos en el suelo y esperar que estuviera lista para seguir adelante.

-deberíamos llevarla a casa- dijo Emmet después de varias horas, sigue llorando pero ya no pide morirse.

Tampoco pide que regrese o que la lleve con él, solo llora. Desconsolada pero resignada. O eso necesito creer.

-dale más tiempo, lo necesita –le pedí.

-entonces llevare a las chicas a casa- dijo de nuevo, mire a mi lado y ambas dormían abrazadas a mis hermanos, habían llorado casi toda la noche.

-me quedo, yo la llevo de vuelta- dije mientras se levantaban les abrí la puerta de la camioneta de Emmet, se acomodaron y se marcharon.

Paso una hora más. Me acerque hasta donde ella seguía llorando, ahora en sollozos suaves.

-¿Isabella?- la llame suavemente, levanto la mirada, me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado, se giro abrazándome.

-llévame a casa- susurro.

La levante en brazos pues no creí que fuera capaz de caminar.

- Espera, bájame un minuto- dijo, me gire de nuevo dejándola de pie frente a la tumba pero sin soltarla del todo.

-¿Recuerdas que prometiste nunca dejarme lobo? te libero de esa promesa, ya no tienes que cuidarme, me dejaste cuatro, no, cinco amigos que lo harán por ti, te amo Jacob Black y siempre lo haré. Pero ahora mismo necesito avanzar. Te llevare conmigo siempre. Hasta que decidas regresar por mi y llevarme contigo, pero tomate tu tiempo, ahora viviré la vida que siempre quisimos, la viviré por mí, porque es lo que me hace bien, porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer después de tomarte la molestia de enseñarme el camino- dijo - Gracias. Ahora estoy lista- se giro mirándome, la cargue de nuevo y la lleve hasta el auto.

Se perdió apenas la deje en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Cómo esta?- me preguntaron apenas cruce la puerta con ella en brazos aún dormida, Rose abrió la puerta de la recamara, me detuve apenas entrar, no se cual es su cama.

-la que está junto a la ventana- dijo Ali.

La deje ahí la cubrí con la sabana y salimos de la recamara.

-creo que esta lista para vivir- respondí sentándome en el sofá enorme.

-por fin lloro- suspiro Ali.

-¿no lo había hecho?- pregunte

-no, tardo un mes en despertar y casi otro salir del hospital, cuando se lo dijimos no lo comprendo, lo hizo un día después y solo sus gritos nos dio a entender que lo sabía. Pero después de eso, nada. Ni en el funeral que se hizo después- me explico Jas.

-bueno, creo que me iré a dormir también, estoy agotado, hum quizá deberías llamar a papa, sospecho que se enfermara- señale hacia su recamara.

Emmet asintió.

**Bella pov**

_-Jake, tuve un sueño horrible, estabas muerto, me dejabas sola, fue espantoso, ven abrázame- suplique mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, su calor, su amor._

_Cerré mis ojos y me perdí en su contacto._

_-no fue un sueño Bella, estoy muerto pero no puedo avanzar si tu no lo haces, escúchame amor, nunca planee dejarte pero mi camino llegaba hasta aquí. Tú sin embargo tienes una vida larga, plena, feliz, ahora no lo entiendes, el dolor que mi partida te causa no te deja ver más allá, pero te juro que mejorará. Los amigos que deje atrás te ayudarán a seguir, te darán fuerza, te sostendrán cuando no puedas mas, no dudes en acudir a ellos, los encontramos por esta razón, debías tenerlos para dejarme ir, celébrame, ámame, llórame, extráñame, enójate conmigo, ódiame si quieres, pero no dejes de vivir. Ahora no lo vez, pero no solo hay amigos para ti, también estará en tu camino quien te hará feliz, aún más de lo que alguna vez fuiste conmigo-_

_-Jake ¿de qué hablas? mi felicidad eres tú, mi camino es contigo, esto no me gusta, no me…-_

_-no Bella, mi destino era ponerte en el suyo, mi camino llega hasta donde el de ustedes empieza, lo sé, lo he visto, no lo entenderás ahora, no me veras tampoco hasta que entiendas mis palabras, entonces regresare para despedirme definitivamente. Mi único asunto pendiente eres tú, cuando estés donde debes estar podré partir en paz. Sabiendo que estas con quien perteneces. Y créeme cuando sea tu hora estaré a tu lado para recorrer el último trayecto juntos. De la mano…-_

_-Jacob me asustas cállate ya, Bésame otra vez- pedí cubriendo sus labios con los míos. _

_Algo cambio, su sabor no es el mismo, el nuevo me confunde los sentidos, me embriaga de placer, me separe lentamente, su rostro cambio, el color de su piel también._

Unos ojos verdes me miraron muy de cerca. Me desperté completamente.

-Jake- susurre.

Despejándome por completo. Edward me observaba inclinado sobre mí, se incorporo de inmediato.

-lo siento me pareció que hablabas y no lograba escucharte así que me acerque, espero no haberte despertado- se disculpó.

Sin querer y al darme cuenta que solo había sido un sueño llore.

-Bella no llores, perdóname no quise…-

-lo vi, soñé con él, me abrazaba, dijo algo sobre que su destino era llevarme al mío, que no lo vería hasta que lo entendiera, dijo que mis amigos me ayudarían a soportar su ausencia, que para eso los habíamos encontrado, que sería feliz como nunca lo fui con él, que cuando todo fuera como debería él regresaría para decirme adiós definitivamente, que mi vida sería larga, plena y feliz, que había alguien para mí y que al final de mis días estaría a mi lado para llevarme de la mano…- llore mas fuerte todavía.

Me abrazo.

-lo siento tanto Bella, ojala pudiera hacer algo para quitarte este dolor- dijo.

Seco mi rostro con sus dedos. Su sonrisa es de cariño. Solo pude sonreír apenas.

-gracias, pero esto es así, me tocara sufrir su ausencia-

-¿te irás?-

-no, Jake dijo que no debo dejar de vivir y bueno la música es lo que me queda de él en la vida, al menos hasta que esta parte de mi sane, hasta que… ya no me mate su ausencia- respondí- ¿y los demás?-

-es martes, están en clases inter semestrales, yo apenas regrese de las mías-

-¿martes? el evento fue el sábado, ¿tanto dormí?-

-dos días completos, aunque es tu defensa diré que los medicamentos que mi papa te puso te sacaron de combate-

-¿medicamentos?-

-si, después de la noche que pasaste bajo la lluvia en donde Jake, te dio fiebre y mi papa vino a revisarte, también vino tu papa y Billy, pero Emmet les juro que te cuidaríamos, bueno todos lo juramos, ¿tienes hambre?- asentí mientras me rugía el estomago.

-sí, pero primero me ducharé, siento que huelo a perro mojado- dije mientras sonreía.

-pediré algo para comer, ¿alguna cosa en especial?-

-pizza suprema- conteste.

Me levante despacio, me duele todo. Apenas di un paso me desplome, me atrapo justo a tiempo.

-creo que te llevare a la tina y te daré privacidad para que te arregles-

-no, hum puedo esperar a que las chicas regresen, mejor pide la pizza, de verdad tengo hambre- comente mientras me dejaba en la cama de nuevo.

Salió después de asegurarse que estoy bien. Pero la incomodidad que siento es mucha. Como pude llegue al baño, me desnude y me metí bajo el chorro de agua, me sentí mejor, me apresure a terminar, mi panza me ruge, no, me grita. Me envolví con una toalla y salí a buscar mi ropa, algo cómodo, un conjunto deportivo, cero calzados, no tengo ganas.

-hey te ves bien, ven siéntate, la pizza no tarda - me dijo apenas me asome a la sala -¿Qué paso con eso de "esperare a que las chicas regresen"?-

-no me agrado la idea de esperar tanto, hum, ¿Cómo están con lo de la banda?-

-bueno, en el bar quieren que toquemos tres noches a la semana, no sé cómo se arreglen con el pago, eso lo está negociando Rosalie. Y esta el asunto de que no tenemos vocalista-

-pensé que las chicas estaban en eso-

-sí… no, no quieren, porque no se deciden cual de las dos se hará cargo de cantar siempre, ninguna quiere tener toda la responsabilidad y la verdad creo que les da miedo no estar a la altura de las expectativas que dejaste, después de todo la banda la armaron ustedes y…-

-no, la banda la armamos todos y empezó como un juego, como la manera de pasar más tiempo entre amigos y haciendo lo que nos gustaba- dije.

-sí, pues no es eso lo que las chicas piensan, de hecho todos creen que deberías regresar y ser la líder, solo tú sabes lo que Jake habría hecho con el grupo-

-no, yo puedo guiarlos y hacerme cargo de la parte administrativa como antes, pero no cantare de nuevo, no estoy lista, siento un enorme agujero en mi pecho y cada que pronuncio una nota se hace más doloroso y siento que me perderé en él en algún momento. No estoy lista-

-¡Bella! Despertaste cariño, bienvenida- grito Emmet apenas entrar

La sonrisa de Jasper es enorme y por supuesto los brinquitos de Ali desde la entrada hasta el comedor me dicen que están contentos por mí, solo Rosalie me miro seriamente.

-así que ¿ya has decidió tomarnos en cuenta y acordarte que no solo tú lo perdiste? ¿Por fin decidiste dejar de ser egoísta con tu dolor y compartirlo con nosotros? ¿Sabes el daño que nos causo tu actitud? No solo lo perdimos a él, casi te perdemos a ti, ¡¿te das cuenta de eso?!- me reclamo apenas llego a donde estoy, su rostro es de piedra.

-Rosalie basta- pidió Emmet.

Sin decirle nada me acerque hasta abrazarla, me empujo al principio, la abrace de nuevo con más fuerza, lucho por soltarse hasta que se dio por vencida, mis brazos se aferraron a ella con todas las fuerzas de las que soy capaz.

-¡maldita sea Isabella, pensé que jamás regresarías, nunca me hagas esto de nuevo, estúpida niña!- me grito mientras sus brazos se aferraban a mí como si fuera lo último.

-lo siento rubia, lo siento mucho…- pedí llorando, esta es solo una muestra del dolor que les he provocado a todos - no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, aun no estoy lista, no estaba pensando en mis amigos, mis hermanos, de verdad siento mucho todo este tiempo que los ignore, que me olvide de ustedes- dije mirándolos a todos.

-no digas nada enana, nadie sintió su partida como tú y no sabíamos cómo ayudarte, no parecía haber nada que te hiciera sentir mejor, pero estas aquí y creo que es el momento perfecto para continuar con nuestras vidas de la mejor manera, recordándolo, honrando lo que hizo con nosotros, con la música, con la casa, nunca nadie será capaz de llenar su lugar… pero al menos creo que en nuestro grupo podernos abrir otro espacio, escribir nuevas historias, anécdotas, experiencias, donde mi hermano ocupe su propio sitio- me respondió Emmet abrazando a Roberto quién miraba al piso.

Me pide permiso para mantener a Jake en el recuerdo y llenar el espacio vacío con un integrante más, ahora es oficial, Edward tomaría lo que mi Jake ha dejado.

_"es lo correcto"_ escuche.

Mire a mi lado, su voz fue clara y fuerte, no, solo imagine lo que Jake diría.

-Bella lo necesitamos, no solo por cuestiones logísticas, no soporto ver su cama vacía, su espacio vacío, te aseguro que nadie piensa en sustituir a Jake, pero si creemos que todos necesitamos tener un tercer amigo, por favor, te juro que es agradable cuando lo conoces mejor- me dijo Jas.

Todos me miraron.

Todos menos Edward.

-mira yo no pretendo ocupar su sitio, solo me gustaría unirme al grupo, ser parte de ustedes, mis hermanos me hablaron tanto de Jake que siento como si lo conociera y creo que él de alguna manera me habría aceptado, digo no toco tan mal- bromeo.

De nuevo su voz…

_"es cierto, no toca mal"_.

Mire a mi lado de nuevo.

Dios estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Solo pude responder como todos esperaban, como sabía que Fred esperaba.

-Edward Cullen bienvenido a "El Garaje de Jake"-


	12. Jake empieza, Ed termina, Bella supera

**Capitulo 12.- Jake empieza, Edward termina, Bella supera**

**Edward pov**

-¡Isabella te juro que si no sales ahora mismo, te saco como estés!- grito Emmet parado en la puerta de recamara de las chicas.

- dale tiempo aun no esta lista, si no quiere hacerlo déjala- suplico Rose.

-no, es su obligación estar ahí porque es nuestra representante, además la necesitamos, ¡Bella eres nuestra vocalista!- grito de nuevo hacía la recamara.

-¿y te has puesto a pensar como estaré yo si me obligas a subir?- salió la chica sin arreglar - Usa a otra para este concurso, no iré y si me acorralas me voy- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

-Emmet basta, Alice puede hacerlo- pedí

-no, no lo entienden, esta canción Jake la escribió, pensando que Bella la interpretaría, solo tenemos dos días para ensayar y que salga bien- dijo mi hermano.

-pero ella no esta lista, si sigues con esto la perderemos- razonó Jas.

-Emmet, ¿Qué canción escribió Jake?- salió Bella de nuevo con Jeans y Blusa, cero maquillaje y el cabello suelto.

Mi hermano le entrego una hoja… se me hizo conocida.

-está claro, la encontré entre sus cosas-

-oso tonto, no fue él, fui yo, pero no tiene música, él nunca la termino- suspiro ruidosamente- vengan y les cuento- dijo saliendo y la seguimos hasta el estudio.

Se acomodo en la banca de solista y nos acomodamos a su alrededor.

-antes de ser su novia, una mala experiencia me había dejado con muchas heridas y no estaba lista para empezar de nuevo, una tarde camine hasta las cascadas, me senté en el puente y me quede mirado la caída del agua, no avise a nadie, solo tome una libreta mi lápiz y me eche a caminar- tomo aire antes de seguir.

Su mano busco la de Jas, se aferro a ella como si necesitara valor para seguir.

-cuando la lluvia empezó una especie de oración tomo forma en mi cabeza, intente escribirla pero mi libreta estaba mojada. Así que solo la recite en voz alta, para cuando tenía más de la mitad pensada y recitada, sentí que alguien me abrazo, él me había estado buscando todo el día y sabía que cuando me ponía triste el sonido de la cascada me ayudaba-

Se detuvo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- "_deberíamos ponerle música a tu sufrimiento"_ comento, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a casa, esta por demás decir que estuve castigada por dos meses, Charlie me acuso expresamente de ponerlo en el infierno, así que no proteste, Jake me visitaba todas las tardes y fue en ese tiempo que la amistad paso a algo más serio. Una tarde pidió permiso a mi papa para llevarme a pasear, me llevo al puente, me abrazo y me pidió que fuera su novia de manera formal, por supuesto dije que sí antes que terminara de pedirlo-

Todos guardábamos silencio y muchas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Tardo unos minutos en recuperarse casi por completo.

-varios meses después, me pidió que escribiera lo que recite en el puente, no estaba completo en ese entonces, así que empecé pero nunca lo termine, después cuando encontró el papel me recordó que debía finalizarla y lo hice, la navidad que pasamos en casa la encontró en mi recamara en Forks y se dio a la tarea de poner algo de melodía, después regresamos y se quedo entre sus pendientes, jamás la termino oso, ¿Cómo quieres usarla si no está terminada?-

-está terminada Bella, mira fíjate bien, tiene notas desde el inicio hasta el final y debo decir que el arreglo es genial, incluye piano, bajo, guitarra… de todo- comento Emmet mostrándole la otra hoja donde estaban todas las notas puestas.

-Emmet la letra que está en la introducción es de jake pero la otra no, esto no lo termino él- nos miro a todos.

-déjame ver- pedí, Demonios, si esa es – es mi letra – dije sin mirarla.

-¿la terminaste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste, era de él?!- me grito levantándose de golpe.

Camino decidida hacía donde las habitaciones estaban.

-Bella lo siento no lo sabía, encontré las hojas bajo el colchón hace una semana y pensé que era… bueno no pensé solo vi la letra, vi la introducción y pensé que podría terminarla. Por favor, perdóname de verdad no sabía- suplique parado en la puerta de su recamara.

-¡dijiste que no pretendías ocupar su lugar, pero tocas lo mismo que él tocaba, duermes en su cama, usas su espacio, diriges su grupo, terminas sus canciones, interpretas sus canciones y ya nadie se acuerda como lo hacia él, no solo ocupas su lugar, lo estas borrando!- abrió, grito y cerro.

-déjala Edward, está en proceso de superarlo todavía, no pretenderás que lo acepte como si nada, después de todo apenas llevas tres meses con nosotros y con el grupo. Y creo que ella necesitara un poco mas- se acerco Rose.

-de verdad rubia, no sabía que era de Jake –me disculpe una vez más

-bueno ahora es de los dos- dijo Ali abrazándome.

-debemos ensayarla, es perfecta, tal vez se anime a cantarla cuando escuche como quedo- Sugirió Jas.

-ok, vamos- respondió Emm con prisa por empezar.

Entramos de nuevo al estudio y dejaron la puerta abierta con intensión de que Bella escuchara. Apenas sonó la primera nota de la melodía la chica salió de la casa dando un portazo. Nos miramos sin dejar de tocar. En algún momento regresara. Y si no, ya sabemos dónde encontrarla.

Cuatro horas después decidimos ir por ella.

-no Emmet voy yo, necesito arreglar este asunto con ella si queremos que el grupo siga trabajando sin problemas y como dices, la necesitamos como vocalista, no se ofendan chicas lo hacen genial pero…-

-Bella es la indicada- respondió Ali mientras Rose asentía detrás de ella.

Salí con Jasper pegado a los talones. Suspire pero no dije nada.

**Bella pov**

-me llevo esto, gracias- le entregue al encargado las cosas, la empaco y envolvió.

Puse todo en mi bolso y me dirigí a donde se lo voy a encontrar, no es que tenga opciones de residencia.

Llegue media hora después, camine hasta su sitio y me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre su estancia. Saque el primer paquete y sin mucha consideración lo consumí de a poco.

Lo que me parecieron dos horas después el segundo paquete desaparecía, mientras mi cabeza giraba sobre lo que los chicos me ha dicho.

Otra hora y el tercer paquete esta por la mitad, mi mente ya no gira, todo mi mundo Da vueltas. Me acosté sobre él, como tantas otras veces. Cerré mis ojos, mis brazos me servían de almohada, no hay suavidad en su contacto.

_-¿así que esto es lo que haces cuando las cosas no salen como quieres?- me pregunto. _

_Levante la vista, está de pie junto a mí, como siempre con su playera sin mangas y sus bermudas de mezclilla._

_-vaya, pensé que no te vería de nuevo, ¿Qué paso con eso de "no me veras hasta que lo entiendas"? -imite su voz con burla._

_-bueno es difícil ausentarse cuando no cumples lo que dices- me sonrió como siempre._

_-¿de qué carajos hablas y como carajos me hablas? estas muerto ¿recuerdas?-_

_-la pregunta es ¿lo recuerdas tú? porque mírate, estás ebria y hablando con un muerto-_

_-me lo dice alguien que no existe, hey espera, no existes, estas en mi cabeza, cielos soy tan patética que ahora hablo con mi novio muerto, pero no hablo realmente con él porque esta ¡muerto!-_

_-Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo contigo?- ignoro mi comentario._

_-¿Qué te parece que hago?- me senté de nuevo llevándome la botella a la boca –estoy viviendo, por mí, porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ya que te molestaste en ¡dejarme a medio camino!- le grite._

_-¿vivir? ¿Así le llamas a la patética cosa que haces? Oye, comer, dormir, ver películas e ir a clases no es vivir, es estar ¿Por qué no estás cantando con los chicos?-_

_-porque no puedo, duele hacerlo sin ti a mi lado, duele recordar los momento sobre el maldito escenario, buscarte y en tu lugar encontrarlo a él, esta quedándose con todo lo tuyo, la banda, las canciones, tu cama, tu espacio, ¡ tu vida!- le grite enojada._

_-no es así, está haciendo su propio lugar, su espacio y se lo complicas bastante- _

_-no te atrevas a hablar de complicaciones, esto es tu maldita culpa, esa noche debimos irnos a casa de inmediato, con Rose y Emmet, estarías vivo, a mi lado, en mi cama, en la banda, ¡imbécil…!- _

_-¿así que ahora me culpas a mí del desastre en que te has convertido?-_

_-sí, te culpo, te odio y ojala te mueras-_

_-hum estas más ebria de lo que parece si no recuerdas que ya estoy muerto y que por eso estas en esta situación- me respondió._

_-¿Cómo demonios hablas conmigo si estás muerto?-_

_-porque como te dije la primera vez, mi asunto pendiente eres tú y justo ahora pareces más un asunto de perdido y no encontrado, me dijiste que vivirías, te pedí que lo hicieras…-_

_-hum, si claro espera recuerdo todo, dame un minuto hum… ya… algo así como "tienes una vida larga, plena, infeliz… llórame, extráñame, jódete conmigo, ódiame si quieres", algo sobre mi destino y algo sobre tomarme de la mano para hacer o recorrer algo. O una mariconada de esas, ¿me perdí alguna otra bola de mierda de todo que dijiste?-_

_-sí, dejaste todo lo mejor fuera pero… ya llegaron por ti – señalo hacia el camino._

_ Un hombre camina hacia a mí. Sin ver con certeza quién es, supe instintivamente su nombre._

_-Agh, se robo tu canción, el muy imbécil se la robo-_

_-no, no lo hizo, termino algo que yo debía dejar inconcluso – se arrodillo hasta estar a mi altura, la botella se ha terminado- Bella necesitas cantar de nuevo, necesitas cantar esta melodía en especifico, no renuncies a tu talento solo porque no estoy a tu lado para celebrarlo físicamente, siempre estaré aquí- puso su mano en mi corazón._

_-estoy perdida sin ti, no encuentro el camino- dije llorando. _

_Me sonrió tiernamente._

_-el camino yace bajo tus pies Bella, solo sigue caminando, regresa a la música y siempre me tendrás vivo, en cada melodía que interpretes por mí, cada vez que cantes las que compuse para ti, cada que te pares con el micrófono en la mano en un escenario me tendrás. Solo vive, de verdad, hazlo por mí- término mientras el hombre se acercaba cada vez más._

_ No tiene rostro. Pero no me da miedo._

_ -Jake no, no desaparezcas por favor no…. no me dejes sola…- se desvaneció. _

_-por favor no bebas, no te lastimes de esa manera…no estás sola…..-_

**Edward pov **

-Bella, hey despierta- Jasper la movió pero no hubo respuesta, esta acostada con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, la marca de la pulsera es clara en su mejilla.

-abre el coche, no creo que despierte- dije señalando las dos botellas que están junto a ella.

Apenas la levante, una tercera apareció debajo de su cuerpo, nos miramos sin decir nada.

-Jake no, no desaparezcas por favor no…- suplico mientras la llevaba abrazada en la parte de atrás el auto, Jasper me miro por el espejo.

No dijo nada. No fue necesario.

-jamás había visto a Bella así - decía emmet, cenábamos en la sala y la chica aun no despertaba.

-nadie la había visto así, pensé que lo superaría de una manera más fácil, pero parece que lo lleva metido en el alma, es como si no lo dejara ir, se aferra a cada recuerdo cada cosa, es anormal- dijo Alice.

-bueno, nunca he sido normal- contesto desde la puerta una chica con aspecto terrible.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte.

-Como si el lobo me hubiera puesto una paliza- contesto – esto es lo que haremos, para las tocadas se incluirán sus cosas, pero las tuyas también- me miro.

-escribiré algo - conteste sin entender este cambio de actitud -Isabella Swan bienvenida al "El Garaje de Jake"- dije sonriendo.

-y cantare mañana en el concurso...-

Eso nos cayó por completo de sorpresa.


	13. Regresando a la vida

**Capitulo 13.- Regresando a la vida…**

**Edward pov**

-buenas noches, ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Listos para continuar con esta interesante Velada? Pues les comento que el siguiente grupo hace su regreso como tal después de una tragedia enorme donde perdieron a su líder hace meses, pero que Gracias a la unión y talento de estos increíbles chicos hoy, aquí, reaparecen con nuevo integrante, nuevo nombre y por supuesto la misma talentosa, hermosa y despampánate vocalista, ellos fueron Garaje, hoy son "_El garaje de Jake"_ un aplauso por favor- termino de anunciarnos el gerente del bar.

-buenas noches, gracias por este recibimiento, son geniales, hum esta melodía con la que participarnos hoy, se escribió hace unos años, hum, Jake empezó a ponerle música, pero Dios, era Jake, nunca la pudo terminar por un motivo o dos, hasta hace días cuando Edward, el chico despeinado, la encontró y termino- los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar- es soltero muchachas, así que no pierdan la esperanza- dijo Bella mientas inevitablemente me puse rojo, estoy seguro de eso..

-Gracias Isabella, que linda- respondí desde mi lugar a un costado de ella.

-espero la disfruten, ya que fue la última aportación de mi… de nuestro amigo, hermano, hijo – miro a Billy sentado justo en frente del escenario- compañero y amante, gracias - termino.

I'm standing on the bridge I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening, but there's no sound Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, Trying figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you, I'm with you I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face Is anybody here i know Cos nothing's going right and Everythings a mess And no-one like's to be alone Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you I'm with you Oh, why is everything so confusing Maybe i'm just out of my mind Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah. Yeah yeah Yeah yeah, Yeah It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you I'm with you, Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but i i'm with you, I'm with you Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you I'm with youI'm with you.

Termino justo antes de que su voz se quebrara, todos nos quedamos petrificados, no solo es increíble cómo suena ya con la letra incluida, si no la pasión que Bella puso en cada palabra, recordándolo, amándolo, pidiendo su regreso, suplicando que no se fuera, un sentimiento amargo me atravesó. Celos.

-muchas gracias al El garaje de Jake, por favor disfruten de la velada, los resultados serán revelados a las doce de la noche- termino de decir el anfitrión.

Mientras todos nos sentábamos en las mesas con las familias.

**Bella pov**

-Isa eso fue… Gracias hija, con tus canciones lo mantienes vivo, sin embargo no es necesario que lo hagas, se que lo amaste y se cuanto te amó, pero eres joven, tu vida no puede terminar llorando por él, Jake no te dejaría hacerlo, yo creo que es hora para ti de empezar a salir de nuevo, no digo que tengas novio ya, pero no te cierres a la posibilidad de salir con otros chicos-

-Billy ¿Por qué me dices esto?- pregunte sin entender.

-porque han pasado ocho meses y sé que aun no lo dejas ir, se qué lloras por él casi tanto como yo, sé que lo extrañas, que lo llamas mientras duermes, que nunca lo olvidaras y sé que Jake jamás habría dejado que tu vida pasara de largo. Así que no lo hagas. Vive cada día, sueña con otras metas, comparte tu vida con alguien más, porque Jacob no se perdonaría si te pudiera ver. Y siendo él quizá lo hace...- termino mientras yo lloraba al escuchar sus palabras.

-Al… yo no sé cómo seguir…-

-solo sigue caminando Bella, el camino yace bajo tus pies- me respondió.

Esa frase, la recuerdo de otro lado, en los labios de Jake. En mis sueños.

-Gracias. De verdad gracias- dije abrazándolo.

-tras un reñido debate, anunciaremos a los ganadores de esta noche, como saben el grupo que resulte vencedor en esta contienda, será contratado para actuar de manera permanente en los distintos bares que patrocinan este concurso y además tendrán la oportunidad de concursar a nivel estatal en los próximos meses. El momento ha llegado, en este sobre tengo el nombre del grupo ganador. Suerte chicos y sepan que todos son talentosos. Redoble por favor, el ganador o ganadores son: ¡ EL GARAJE DE JAKE! Felicidades chicos- término diciendo el tipo mientras los reflectores nos alumbraban.

Nadie se movió de la mesa por un minuto, nos mirábamos sin saber cómo sentirnos aun. Hasta que Billy me levanto tomando mi mano y camino hasta el escenario, los demás nos siguieron.

-por Jake- dijimos mientras nos entregaban un trofeo.

**Ali pov**

-por dios no puedo creerlo ganamos de nuevo. Necesitamos vestuario y acomodar los horarios si queremos seguir en el bar donde empezamos y también necesitaremos ensayar mas melodías y Edward tendrás que escribir mas, Bella desempolva todo lo que Jake dejo y…-

-Alice para, nos mareas amor- me interrumpió Jas besándome.

-lo siento es solo que estoy tan emocionada-

-todos lo estamos, pero Jas tiene razón, tranquila. ¿Se quieren quedar?- pregunto Bella después que los padres se marcharan.

-¿tu quieres quedarte?- pregunto mi hermana con la misma expresión de asombro que todos teníamos.

-bueno, creo que sería lindo festejar un poco, si regresamos con cuidado y sin ya saben pasar rápido por los semáforos- termino Bella, recordando el accidente.

O al menos a eso iba su comentario.

-yo manejo, no tomo- dijo Edward.

-bien, entonces, divirtámonos un poco- exclamo emmet jalando a la pista de baile a Rose, los seguimos.

Un rato después Edward bailaba con una chica pelirroja y Bella estaba en la barra tomando algo. Un tipo se acerco, algo dijo que la hizo sonreír y después negó con la cabeza, el chico se retiro.

-hum, creo que Bella debería salir con alguien- comente.

-Alice no empieces, lo hará cuando este lista, déjala, recuerdas el pacto que hicimos de no intervenir-

-ay Jasper, eso fue cuando aun tenía novio, esa regla no aplica si la tipa llora todo el tiempo, necesita alguien que la abrace, que la bese, que la escuche…-

-yo la abrazare de ser necesario, Emmet la besara de ser necesario, escuchara la escuchara de ser necesario…-

-alguien que le haga el amor…- agregue.

-Hum, Bella necesita salir con alguien- término Jas mientras me reía - pero no hoy, dale tiempo, si no se anima, bueno, le presentamos amigos nuevos-

-bien, tenemos un plan- comente mientras Edward caminaba hasta la barra, dijo algo y Bella asintió.

-¿crees que Eddy sienta algo por Bella?- pregunte apuntándolos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y usando su apodo menos favorito.

Mi novio miro en la misma dirección. ella baila con mi cuñado, abrazados pues es una melodía lenta.

-no sé, mi hermano es un poco muy discreto con sus cosas, hasta que una chica le interesa de verdad no te enteras de su existencia-

-Chicos, Bella está cansada, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Edward un rato después.

Una hora pasada, nos preparamos para dormir, Bella salió en pijama, raro pues nunca lo hace, puso algo en la televisión y se sentó en el enorme sillón. Apenas reconocimos lo que es, saltamos por encima de sofá y nos acomodamos una a cada lado.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Emmet.

-maratón de Crepúsculo, ¿quieren verlas?- pregunte.

-yo sí- dijo Edward, lo miramos como si fuera bicho raro.

-¿Qué? me gustan las tipas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Un rato después, me encontré sentada en las piernas de Jas, Rose entre las de Emm y Edward en la butaca de un costado, cerca de Bella con una sabana cada uno. Los mire fijamente, ella mira la pantalla sin perder detalle, él la mira a ella, sin perder detalle. Interesante.

**Bella pov**

No termine de ver la primera película. Un rato después sentí que alguien me abrazo pero no abrí los ojos, estoy muy cansada.

_-me alegra saber que esta vez si me escuchaste- dijo apenas puse mi cabeza sobre algo…_

_-hum, ¿le pediste a Billy que hablara conmigo?- pregunte sentándome._

_-no… si… más o menos- confeso._

_-gracias ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?-_

_-¿quieres que le diga a mi novia que salga con otros hombres? ¿Cuánto bebiste esa vez?-_

_-nada, no bebí nada más que soda y no espero que me digas que hacer en ese sentido, solo que me pareció raro que tu papa lo mencionara-_

_-Bella papa tiene razón, no puedes quedarte esperando tu final, necesitas salir, conocer gente nueva, solo ten cuidado con quienes sales, la persona indicada anda cerca, no lo desanimes, me voy, ahora eres un asunto en proceso, ya no necesitaras que este tan cerca-_

_-¿me dejas? ¿Otra vez?-_

_-no, solo doy espacio para que el hombre de tu vida aparezca y lo veas-_

_-el hombre de mi vida eras tú-_

_-no, yo soy el hombre de tus sueños pero hasta hoy, regresare, ya te lo dije. Cuídate, por mí, por ti, por él, te amo…-_

_-Te amo Jake, no te pierdas-_

Me gire sobre la espalda y me tope con un cuerpo cálido, un calor agradable, un aroma tan familiar, una sensación de plenitud, es Jak… ¿Edward?

-Eddy, despierta- dije suavemente.

Abrió los ojos, un verde puro me miro por un segundo, apenas se despejo se separo bruscamente cayendo hacia atrás y aterrizando en el suelo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunté levantándome para ayudarlo.

-mi orgullo no, el resto de mi sí, Bella lo siento me quede dormido, perdón-

-no te preocupes, ¿y los demás?- pregunte al no ver a nadie.

Mire el reloj, las nueve de la mañana.

-no sé, ni siquiera sé como llegue al sofá, estaba en esa butaca- respondió señalando el mueble naranja.

-bueno, quizá eres sonámbulo- bromee.

-sí, es una posibilidad, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-hum, he estado mejor, hum, me daré una ducha, si regresan los chicos ¿les dices que quiero hablar con ellos?-

-seguro…-


	14. Retrocediendo y Avanzando

**Capitulo 14.- Retrocediendo y avanzando…**

**Emmet pov**

-¿estás segura Bella?- pregunto Jas.

-sí, creo que estoy lista para asumir el compromiso por completo, no sé cómo será el resultado, tiene mucho que no canto de manera continua y no sé si me adapte tan rápido al ritmo de ensayo, pero lo intentare, después de todo soy la vocalista ¿recuerdan?- pregunto un poco apenada.

-si enana lo eres y era hora que te dieras cuenta- comente abrazándola.

-bueno y ¿con que empezamos?- pregunto mirando a Edward.

-bueno creo que sería mejor empezar con canciones que ya conoces, algo de lo que tocaban antes de…-

-el accidente- termino Bella por él

-sí, exacto, ¿Qué solían tocar antes?- nos pregunto a todos.

-hum. Linkin Park, Muse, placebo, algunas en español, varias, la que nos gustara la sacábamos y la acomodábamos para que la pudieran cantar- respondí recordando los últimos seis meses de Jake con nosotros -hay una que Jake saco para Bella pero nunca la tocamos, tengo los arreglos pero, jamás la ensayamos- dije.

-enséñamela si falta algo, la terminamos- dijo mi hermano.

Entre a la recamara seguido de Bella. Apenas me gire se planto frente a mí.

-¿me la enseñas primero?- pregunto seria.

-claro, toma-

Su cara paso de rosa normal a blanco nieve, sin decir nada me entrego la hoja y salió directo a su recamara. No salió hasta la tarde.

**Edward pov**

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Bella, Emmet?!- pregunto Rosalie cuando la chica en cuestión salió disparada de nuestro cuarto y se encerró con todo y seguro en el de ellas.

Un rato después la escuchamos llorar.

-nada amor, solo le enseñe la hoja, la miro me la entrego se dio la vuelta y eso fue todo- se justifico mi hermano, ya que parecía que Rose lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

-a ver dame eso- dije quitándole el papel, la leí detenidamente y entendí la reacción de Bella.

No dije mas nada.

Cada uno se retiro a hacer otras cosas, Jasper afina la guitarra, Emmet limpia su batería, Ali y Rose revisan las partituras ordenándolas, yo trato de sacar la melodía de una canción nueva que me vino a la mente mientras dormía.

Una cosa rara, pues Jake estuvo ahí.

-bueno ¿ensayamos o qué?- dijo Bella parada en la puerta.

-claro, si estas lista- respondí.

-lo estoy-

Una hora después aúlla sin ponerle sentimiento, simple y sencillamente repite lo que la hoja contiene.

-Bella no, no estás cantando estás leyendo…- la interrumpí por cuarta vez al llegar al coro.

-pues no sé qué más quieres Edward-

-quiero que la sientas, quiero que entiendas lo que la letra dice y le pongas sentimiento, sé que sabes cómo pero no quieres y mientras sigas así no hay mas nada que hacer con esta pieza. ¡O la interpretas como es o ensayamos otra!- termine bastante enfadado.

-¡bien, que sea otra!- me contesto molesta también.

-chicos tranquilos -intervino Ali - cariño él solo quiere que salga bien -miro a Bella - y Edward quizá esta no sea la mejor canción para ella, propongamos otra, es más, hagamos una lista de melodías para ensayar toda la semana-

-bien hagamos la lista- respondió Bella dándome la espalda.

Genial estará enojada conmigo toda la noche y si tengo suerte se le pasara antes de que el sol salga, si no, estará así toda la semana.

Al menos ya sé un poco mas de ella. Es terca, testaruda y cuando se enfada, puede pasar semanas antes que dirija la palabra a su razón de enfado.

- esta es la lista, ¿les parece bien el orden para la presentación de mañana?- pregunto Rose entregándonos una hoja con las melodías en orden de presentación y otra lista con las libres.

-si, a mi me gustan- dijo Jasper.

-a mi también- coincidieron Emmet y Alice.

-por mi está bien- respondí.

Así tres horas después terminábamos de ensayar la lista oficial.

-estoy algo cansada, podemos ensayar las otras después, necesito al menos un momento para estar bien- pidió Bella.

Con la voz un tanto agotada.

-dejémoslo para mañana, las otras canciones las puede interpretar Ali o Rose, si no te sientes bien para cuando termine la lista oficial- comente.

Asintió saliendo sin decir más.

-Deberías hablar con ella, nunca nadie le había hablado como lo hiciste hoy Edward, creo que no está acostumbrada a seguir instrucciones de cómo hacer lo suyo-

-gracias Ali, lo hare, pero es que de verdad no estaba…-

-¿cantando? lo sé, lo que sea que estaba haciendo con ese tema no era cantar, pero bueno es la primera vez que ensaya con nosotros desde que Jake no está, quizá externar sentimientos se complica un poco cuando la letra es una despedida-

-si, tal vez. Pensé que no se habían dado cuenta de eso-

-créeme, hasta Emm se dio cuenta, tarde pero lo hizo, dale un par de días y después tratamos de nuevo-

Pensando en las palabras de Ali me dirigí a la azotea, ahora sitio oficial para los deprimidos, enfadados, solitarios y demás…

-hola- dije.

No me contesto.

- Lamento haberte gritado, a veces se me olvida que estas empezando de nuevo- nada, cero, ni medio sonido que me dé a entender que me escucha -bueno, te dejo sola -

-espera- pidió ¡ah, está viva...!

-¿sí?-

-no puedo interpretarla sin sentir que es el adiós definitivo, sin sentir que es su manera de decir "lo sabía y así te lo hago saber, no estaré pero no te enfades" es casi como si la pusiera ahí por una razón-

-bueno, creo que la razón es que forma parte de una de las película de tus favoritas, si mal no recuerdo es de Crepúsculo, hasta el final junto con los créditos la pasan- respondí.

Me miro sin decir nada.

-si lo sé, pero de una manera retorcida y extraña siento que dice más de lo que realmente dice, quizá estoy enloqueciendo de a poco y escucho cosas donde no las hay, extraño platicar con él- termino con apenas un susurro y el semblante más triste que de costumbre.

-anda, entremos, sí te enfermas menos podrás presentarte- dije.

Bajo las escaleras detrás de mí.

-chicos, ya tengo el calendario de presentaciones de este mes- grito Rose desde el comedor

-y ¿Cuántas presentaciones tenemos?- pregunto Bella

-pues, tocaremos todos los jueves en "La Arboleda", los viernes en "Bat&Cano" y los sábados en "The Road" al parecer solo descansaremos los domingos y de lunes a miércoles tendremos para ensayar, además necesitaremos hacer tiempo para las tareas y puestas en escena de este semestre- comento Rose, mirando a las chicas.

-sí, igual tenemos que sacar tiempo para nuestros proyectos- comento Jas.

-pues deberemos levantarnos mas temprano y dormirnos más tarde, así el día dura mas- comento Bella sonriendo.

-¿Qué haremos esta navidad?- pregunte.

Me miraron y después miraron a Bella.

-está bien chicos, yo regresare a Forks con mi papa, cenaremos con Billy y quizá alguien más de la gente de allá- termino con cierta tristeza.

-si bueno, podemos hacer una cena anticipada como el año pasado- agrego Emmet.

-sí, eso suena bien, debemos hacer el intercambio de regalos y ya saben, todo ese rollo- apoyo Jas

-si es buena idea amor- intervino Ali.

Bella solo guardo silencio. Pensando quizá que no será lo mismo sin él.

La punzada de celos apareció.

Nos marchamos cada quien a las habitaciónes.

-_hum, así que ¿te gusta Bella?- apareció Jake de nuevo. _

_Vaya. En mi vida lo he visto solo en fotos, videos y una vez en un sueño… pero ahí está, en playera y bermuda… raro_.

_-¿no estás muerto?-_

_-sí, responde ahora tú mi pregunta- insistió._

_-ok esto es… no te conozco, digo sé quién eres pero nunca nos vimos en persona-_

_-si es cierto, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta- ataco de nuevo con la sonrisa de lado._

_-no… si… no sé…-_

_-bien, entonces invítala a salir y averígualo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la cosa más natural._

_-no lo creo, ella te ama…-_

_-invítala…-_

Me desperté con la idea en la cabeza de que estoy loco. Pero no deseche su idea por completo, lo cual reafirma que estoy loco.

-¿Cómo vas con lo de Jake?- pregunte a la mañana siguiente en cuanto encontré un momento a solas con Bella.

-no lo he visto-

-bueno eso es porque ya no está con nosotros- respondí tratando de no sonar idiota.

-No entiendes, yo… he soñado con él varias veces pero es como si estuviera a mi lado, las cosas que me dice, las cosas que platico con él, es tan real que… sueno desquiciada completamente-

-no mucho, creo que sueñas con él porque lo extrañas, aunque pienso que no es malo, después de todo lo amaste mucho…-

-Lo amo, todavía lo amo- dijo.

Una espina se me clavo en el alma, una voz rezumbo en mi cabeza… "_invítala_".

-¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo el domingo?- pregunte.

* * *

Hola chicas, una disculpa gigante por tardar tanto en actualizar, la vida aca afuer me ha tenido bastante ocupada.

¿que les parece la historia hasta ahora?

¿que opinan del fantasma acosador de sueños?

Dejen sus comentarios, gracias :)


	15. ¿Amigos?

**Capitulo 15.- ¿amigos?**

**Jas pov**

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- le grite a mi hermano apenas soltó las palabras.

-Invite a Bella al cine- repitió, mientras Emm y yo nos dejábamos caer en la cama junto a él.

-¡¿estás loco?! La chica todavía llora por él, ¡¿en qué pensabas?!-

-Emm no necesitas gritar, se que la regué, pero no sé, digo, ya paso algo de tiempo desde que me sentí así por alguien y sé que ella no está lista para una relación y no digo que habrá alguna entre nosotros, solo que me gustaría salir con ella, como amigos, pero sin todos ustedes- balbuceo sin mucho sentido o coherencia en sus palabras, como que de pronto olvido como hablar con sentido.

-¿estás enamorado de Bella?- pregunto Emm.

Lo miramos fijamente. Su pálido color se esfumo dejando un lindo rojo en su lugar.

-no sé, lo que sí sé es que me gusta verla sonreír y me gusta verla cuando se concentra en algo y me mata verla triste, callada, enojada- respondió.

-¿y qué te respondió cuando le preguntaste?- quise saber.

-nada, me miro y después miro hacia el suelo y por último se levanto dejándome ahí-

-ay hermanito, te dieron el avionazo- contesto Emm riéndose, Edward lo atravesó con la mirada.

-quizá solo necesita tiempo para pensarlo- dije tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

Me miro sonriendo levemente.

-saldré un rato, les veo más tarde para irnos al bar- se marcho.

**Rose pov.**

-¿y qué le respondiste?- pregunte sin poder creer lo que Bella nos contaba.

-nada, no pude decir nada, solo lo mire y después vine para acá, aun no le respondo, no sé qué decir, no sé si estoy lista para salir con otros chicos, siento que engaño a Jake y además es raro, digo, es Edward, él podría tener a la chica que quiera y me pide a mí, digo a mi, mírame, ni siquiera me parezco a la Isabella de hace un año, yo no digo que me busque en plan romántico ni nada, pero no…-

-cálmate cielo, en primera, eres hermosa no importa si te pareces o no a ti hace un año, en segunda, no puedes engañar a Jake cariño porque estoy segura que él no quiere que pases tu vida sola, en tercera que Edward quiera salir contigo en lugar de hacerlo con otra mujer solo significa que es inteligente y tiene los ojos abiertos- razono mi hermana tratando de convencerla.

-sí pero, no conteste, lo deje ahí, probablemente este enfadado, hum, creo que saldré un rato, necesito pensar- dijo saliendo sin darnos tiempo de decir más.

**Bella pov**

Apenas salí de casa supe a donde debía ir, tome un taxi y en media hora estuve frente a él.

-¿Qué hago? – pregunte.

No hubo respuesta. Genial, cuando yo quiero saber se hace el muerto, bueno, actúa como muerto, es decir, está muerto.

-así que ¿no me dirás? es genial ¿sabes?, cuando nadie te pregunta estas de metiche, cuando necesito saber algo, cuando de verdad necesito saber qué piensas de esto no dices nada, hum ¡te odio!- grite pateado la lapida.

El dolor fue intenso, salte sobre un pie hasta caer sentada sobre su tumba. Sin pensar demasiado me deje caer por completo sobre la lapida. Cerré los ojos.

_-metiche ¿eh? -escuche y me incorpore de inmediato._

_-¿Qué no te habías despedido de mí?- dije molesta_

_-Isabella vienes hasta mi morada o algo así a preguntarme, golpearme, gritarme y después te pones sarcástica cuando me presento, por Dios mujer ¿estás en tus días?-_

_- no...-dije y levanto la ceja- sí, pero no estoy así por eso, Edward me invito al cine…-_

_-¿y?-_

_-pues que no sé qué decirle, o que hacer, o como sentirme…-_

_-¿quieres mi opinión sobre salir con otro hombre?-_

_-Acierto en la primera-_

_-Error en la primera, lo que quieres es saber si me revuelco por el hecho de saber que en el fondo sí quieres salir con él y la respuesta es no, te invito al cine, no te pidió que te casaras con él y aun si lo hiciera, lo único que importa es lo que tú quieres, lo que tú piensas-_

_-¿no te importa?-_

_-Isa estoy muerto, ya no puede importarme, me hiciste feliz por tres años, fuiste mía mas veces de las que puedo recordar y de todas las maneras posibles, me entregaste lo mejor de mi vida, pero es hora que sigas con la tuya y él no parece ser mala persona, además Isabella, es una ida al cine, nada mas… dime la verdad ¿no te da un poquito de curiosidad salir con él?-_

_-¿qué clase de novio eres? ¿No te molesta en nada?-pregunte sin saber si reír o llorar._

_-soy la clase de novio muerto y no me molesta porque yo he visto mas allá de lo que vives ahora, he visto toda tu vida cariño y sé que cada decisión que tomes te llevara donde debas ir, aun si no estás segura de lo que haces, no te digo que tu vida será perfecta, pero será buena, muy buena. Y no me has respondido- dijo con esa media sonrisa entre sarcástico y divertido._

_-hum, si me da curiosidad y miedo y otras mil cosas que no entiendo. No lo conozco, no sé cómo tratarlo fuera del grupo, además, aun te amo, no me parece correcto salir por ahí, no ha pasado ni el año desde que…-_

_-Bella es tiempo, llegaron por ti de nuevo. ¿Has notado que siempre es la misma persona quien aparece cuando yo me voy?...- dijo empezando a desvanecerse como siempre…_

_-¿de qué hablas…?-_

-despierta, oye…- abrí los ojos, de nuevo un verde intenso me miraba sentado junto a mí -¿Por qué te gusta dormir aquí? Un día te van a asustar o algo así, creo que te comprare una tienda de campaña para que acampes de manera permanente- término de decir Edward mientras yo sonreía por su comentario.

-¿quieres ir al cine ahora?- pregunte de repente.

-hum, sobre eso, Bella yo no quise hacerte sentir mal o que te sintieras obligada- agrego rápidamente.

-es bueno saberlo… pero ¿quieres ir o no?- pregunte de nuevo.

"_bien hecho_" escuche en mi cabeza.

Es oficial, estoy loca.

-¿ahora?-

-sí, ahora- respondí

-¿a cuál cine te llevo?- pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia la salida…

Tres horas después regresábamos a casa.

**Edward pov**

-¿Dónde han estado? La tocada es en una hora- dijo Rose desesperada apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta

-estuvimos en el cine- respondí antes que Bella tuviera que hacerlo.

-bueno pudieron avisar y habríamos ido con ustedes –agrego mientras yo negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-sí, bueno, la verdad es que adelantamos la salida del domingo para hoy- respondió Bella sonriendo ampliamente.

Rose nos miro a uno y otro.

-apresúrense o llegaremos tarde- concluyo entrando al estudio.

Donde los demás esperaban.

-bien, ahora todos lo saben- dijo ella sonriendo – Gracias Eddy, fue una salida genial- se giro hacía mi dejándome asombrado.

Esta sonriendo de verdad. Y por primera vez no me molesto que me llamaran "Eddy"

Demonios cada día me gusta más, me gire entrando en la habitación, salí media hora después, todos esperaban, ella incluida, es una aparición divina, jeans ajustados, blusa entallada en color uva, con brillos debajo del busto, botas negras altas, cabello suelto, maquillaje suave y un color de labial que me atrae como imán.

-bueno vámonos - dijo emmet.

-¿Quién se va conmigo?- pregunte tomando las llaves de mi coche.

-yo- contesto mi razón de locura.

Si alguien pensó que es extraño no lo dijeron, nadie dijo nada.

-Entonces ¿has estudiado música desde siempre?- pregunto mientras íbamos de camino al bar.

Retomando la conversación que dejáramos un rato atrás.

-sí, prácticamente es para lo único que tengo más cabeza, la verdad es que el instituto lo pase con gran dificultad, Jas era bueno para lo demás y fue él quien me ayudo. Hasta Emm salió solito, pero conmigo fue todo un reto. La música es lo único que me hace verdaderamente feliz, bueno la música y ahora tú… digo los amigos, la banda, hum…-carajo yo y mi enorme boca…

-pues a mí no se me daba la música para nada, era cero entonada, pero no sé de tanto ensayar, de tanto estar cerca, algo se me fue pegando, ya sabes, aprendí a leer notas y después a escribirlas, con el paso del tiempo veía las partituras y sabia bien que era, todo fue más fácil, cuando Jak… cuando decidimos armar la banda era mucho más sencillo, cada uno sabía qué hacer, así como ahora. Solo que sin tanto maquillaje, tacones y gel para el cabello- termino riendo.

-está bien si lo mencionas, quizá de hacerlo siempre, un día no te dolerá tanto- dije.

-gracias, pero no sé, me siento rara de referirme a él en tiempo pasado o mencionarlo tantas veces, es un poco obsesivo de mi parte-

-lo extrañas, eso es todo-

-sí, eso es todo- me miro sonriendo.

-¿quieres ir a cenar mañana conmigo?- me lance antes de perder el valor.

-de hecho, todos cenaremos mañana recuerdas ¿la pre navidad?-respondió riendo.

Estúpido, por supuesto.

-cierto y después nos vamos a casa, ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?-yo trata y ella me mira con sus ojos grandes y hermosos, esperando que algo con sentido salga de mi boca.

-si quieres me lo dices en año nuevo- dijo en broma mientras salía del auto.

Corrió hasta la entrada, ha empezado a llover de nuevo.

Como siempre estuvo genial a la hora de interpretar las melodías, tomamos dos recesos entre las actuaciones y Ali se encargo de las peticiones. Al terminar la última interpretación de la noche, Bella dejo el micrófono y bajándose, mejor dicho aventándose sobre un tipo enorme, moreno y con algo tan familiar en él, dejo el escenario. Se perdieron entre la gente.

-miren chicos, se acuerdan de Sam Black, hermano mayor de Jack- presento al tipo, este sonreía tan ampliamente como su hermano.

-hola mucho gusto, Jake me hablo de ustedes, bueno de casi todos ustedes- dijo mirándome.

-¿Te quedas a cenar mañana? haremos una pre navidad para estar juntos y esas cosas- dijo Bella sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-me encantaría Bellini pero no me quedare mucho más tiempo, hoy mismo me regreso, solo vine a verte, desde el homenaje no te había visto y esa vez no me pude despedir de ti - contesto el tipo mirándola.

**Bella pov.**

-vamos a casa, podremos platicar allá- dije despidiéndome de los demás.

Al llegar le mostré lo que habíamos hecho con el lugar y nos dirigimos a la azotea.

-vine porque mi padre casi me obligo, dice que no has avanzado de tu relación con mi hermano y teme que dejes pasar tu vida llorando por Jakcy- el diminutivo me hizo sonreír.

-sabes que odia ese nombre-

-sí, pues que venga a reclamarme- dijo medio en serio, medio en burla - ya en serio, ¿Qué hay entre el despeinado y tú? - lo mire sin saber porque me pregunta algo así.

-¿no te entiendo?, Eddy es solo un amigo y no lo veo de otra manera -respondí mirando a Sam.

Hasta que sus ojos se desviaron hacia un punto detrás de mí, me gire y ahí está mi solo amigo, con una expresión de desilusión total.

Sin decir nada se marcho.

-¿amigos?... - escuche a Sam, sin dejar de mirar el sitio por donde Eddy se marchara.


	16. El beso

**Capitulo 16.- El beso.**

**Alice pvo**

-gracias tía por dejarnos hacer esto, no sabes cuán importante es para nosotras, ya hable con mama y papa- dije mientras abrazaba a mi familia antes de montarnos en el avión de regreso a Washington.

-los chicos nos estarán esperando, en el aeropuerto- me informo mi hermana apenas nos acomodamos.

El viaje se me hizo eterno pero por fin llegamos.

-hola, bienvenidas- nos dijo Carlisle, no esperaba verlos ahí.

-hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte.

-Jas me pidió que viniera por ustedes, está preparando todo para el viaje- respondió mientras Esme nos abrazaba como siempre.

-hola niñas, ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?-

-bien gracias Esme, ¿Cómo esta Edward?- preguntamos.

La noche de la pre-cena estuvo como perro sin dueño y Bella no parecía estar mejor, cada que ella se acercaba a él, le respondía de manera amable pero corta. Había estado todo el día encerrado en su habitación y apenas salió para la cena. Algo ha pasado entre ellos pero ninguno dijo nada.

No en ese momento, luego nos enteramos por Bella que lo había catalogado como solo amigo… y nuestro amigo no parecía estar contento con el título. Así que nos despedimos de ella en el aeropuerto, a la hora de los abrazos el primero fue él y apenas la toco.

Está poniendo los límites de "amigo". Esta dándose por vencido con ella.

-triste pero resignado, no creo que intente nada estando allá- nos respondió con pesar.

-Pues yo creo que debería lanzarse de plano, digo, si no lo hace, nunca lo mirara de otra manera- respondió Rose.

-sí, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero mi hijo piensa de otra manera, quizá no está listo todavía para intentarlo de nuevo. Siempre ha sido un poco menos aventado que sus hermanos- dijo mi suegra en potencia mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.

**Edward pov**

-no entiendo porque tengo que ir- me queje una vez más mientras hacía la maleta.

-porque eres parte de la familia adquirida, porque es su primera vez sola y porque te mueres por verla- me contesto Emmet desde la puerta.

-sí, pues no soy importante, mi presencia no es necesaria, solo necesita amigos y ya tiene varios- rezongue una vez más.

Aun me quema recordar sus palabras _"Edward es solo un amigo y no lo veo de otra manera"_. Imbécil, yo pensando que nuestra salida me daría una oportunidad con ella.

-Edward dale tiempo, no esperes que salte a tus brazos en la primera cita, claro que te ve como amigo, pero tú debes propiciar oportunidades para que te vea de otra manera. ¿De verdad pensaste que una salida y ya?- pregunto.

-claro que no, pero tampoco esperaba que me catalogara como solo amigo-

-eres solo su amigo y de ti depende que sigas así o te vea de otra forma, tomate tú tiempo, sal con ella como amigos, conócela, deja que te conozca un poco más y verás como eventualmente te vera de otra manera, aunque debes saber que siempre existe la posibilidad que nunca pases de ser solo su amigo. Digo no está escrito que se enamore de ti-

-si bueno, despiértame al llegar- dije saliendo de la recamara, empujándolo a la pasada y saliendo con muchas ganas de azotar la puerta.

Me metí en la camioneta y trate de dormir, más por no escuchar otro sermón que por descansar.

_-hum, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Bella es una chica que se conquista en una salida?- pregunto sentado junto a mí._

_-tú, ¿otra vez? ¿Por qué los muertos no se quedan muertos? ¿Estás acosándome?- pregunte molesto._

_-esa fue buena, por favor no se lo digas a Bella, es capaz de exhumarme para ver si de verdad estoy ahí- respondió riendo._

_-bien, al menos ahora sé porque te ama, son tal para cual- conteste con sarcasmo y coraje._

_-cielos, estas enamorado hasta el continente de enfrente, bien, eso significa que todo va según lo escrito-_

_-¿de qué carajos hablas? –_

_-saliste con ella una vez, ¿qué pensaste? ¿Que regresaría babeando por ti? por favor, mírame, estuve mas bueno que tu y me tomo más de un año que me dijera que sí y en mi caso fue peor porque tuve que esperar a que el imbécil con el que salía le rompiera el corazón, lo tuyo es más fácil, porque ya lo tiene roto, Bella necesita ir a su ritmo, a su tiempo. Quédate cerca, no importa cuántos imbéciles traten, al final serás tú…-_

_-¿de qué hablas, yo seré qué?...-_

-hola, ¿Cómo estás?- me desperté aun confundido, unos hermosos ojos grandes del color de la miel liquida me miraban muy de cerca.

-dormido- conteste.

-eso puedo verlo, parecía que tu sueño no era del todo amistosos, ¿le partiste la cara?–

-no, me conviene tenerlo de amigo- respondí, sonrió dulcemente.

-vamos, empezara a llover en cualquier momento- dijo jalándome de la mano.

Entramos a su casa, es sencilla, dos plantas, dos recamaras arriba, un baño, un balcón pequeño, abajo la sala, una cocina y en ella la mesa. Mucho patio y el bosque justo cercando su terreno.

-¿podemos recorrer el bosque mañana?- pregunto Ali mirando desde la puerta de atrás.

-si, pero deberá ser temprano, oscurece muy rápido en esta época del año y no se guiar de noche- respondió a mi lado -toma, te congelaras- dijo extendiendo una chamarra.

Hay algo de frío, la tome rozando sus dedos, me miro solo un segundo antes de desviar la mirada. Pero no retiro la mano.

"A_ su ritmo_"

Escuche a mi lado, pero no hay nadie más.

-bueno, chicos, nosotros nos instaláremos mientras en la casa que alquilamos, Bella sería genial que te quedaras con nosotros después de hoy, para que estén todos juntos, pero igual si no quieres está bien-

-gracias Esme, ¿a qué hora vendrán? - pregunto mirando a mi mama.

-que te parece a las diez, ¿estarán los Black por acá?-

-los Black prácticamente viven aquí- respondió Bella riendo.

-¿Cuántos hermanos Black hay?- pregunte recordando a Sam

-solo Sam y Embry, pero hay otros Black, como María y James, primos de Jake, hijos de Frank. No los conoces porque ninguno fue a los eventos, ellos no aprobaban nuestra relación, para ellos Jake nunca debió estar conmigo, les gustaba Emily para eso y yo no era suficiente- término con dolor.

-lo siento no quise traerte recuerdos no agradables-

-no fuiste tú, es la época, la navidad pasada fue magnífica, todo parecía perfecto, cada cosa parecía única, ahora entiendo el porqué, lo extraño mucho… eso es todo- sus ojos se humedecieron.

La abrace fuertemente, se aferro a mí como nunca antes lo había hecho, la sentí y escuche llorar, nos quedamos ahí un rato, hasta que un sonido nos hizo sepáranos. Su padre. Con uniforme y pistola.

-papa, recuerdas a los Cullen y las Hale- dijo Bella pero no había nadie cerca, miro a todos lados.

-afuera platicando- dijo su papa mirándome. Sin expresión. –Bienvenido Edward- saludo.

-gracias Jefe, mis padres esperan que pueda acompañarnos esta noche a la cena, estamos en la residencia Imperial, cerca de aquí-

-sí, sé donde están, tu padre me llamo ayer para informarme e invitarme, pero te agradezco el gesto, la verdad no soy muy dado a salir de casa, pero estoy seguro que Bella si querrá ir- dijo mirándola.

-papa no, si no vienes yo no salgo- dijo acercándose a él.

-tonterías, iras y punto, además Billy y yo tenemos planeado irnos de Pesca en la madrugada, ya sabes que estas cosas a mi no me gustan-

-no tienes remedio anciano, te veré más tarde- salió de casa jalándome.

Charlie solo se reía.

-y entonces ¿Qué quieres haces?- pregunte de pie en medio del terreno.

-nada, solo ven- dijo tomando mi mano.

Caminamos en silencio por casi media hora. Cuando llegamos a un tronco enorme se giro hasta quedar frente a mí.

-¿me ayudarías con algo?- pregunto temerosa.

-claro, ¿de qué se trata?-

-bueno, es sobre la última canción que dejo para el grupo, de verdad quiero ser capaz de cantarla como tú quieres pero…-

-no es necesario, si no te sientes a gusto, podemos poner otra, creo que él no te habría obligado y menos sabiendo que te hace sentir mal, solo, tomate tu tiempo para estar lista- dije tomándola de las manos, sus guantes son divertidos.

-me los regalo él hace dos años- me miro sonriendo.

-sí, son perfectos para ti, muy tu estilo- dije mirando los diseños del tejido, eran listas de adjetivos, muy acertados.

-vamos es hora de regresar o pensaran que ya nos perdimos-

Camino por delante pero no la solté esta vez y no hizo por soltarme, quizá si me quedo cerca lograre enamorarla.

_"Por fin lo entiendes_".

Me gire buscando. Nada, solo estamos ella y yo.

¿Habré perdido la razón?

-vaya, pensé que se habían perdido, Bella no es exactamente la mejor guía para el bosque – agrego el hombre mirándonos mientras ella ponía una mueca - te dejo amor, estaré con Billy, tu regalo está en la cama, disfruta de la noche, te amo- se despidió Charlie besando a su hija.

-bueno es hora de arreglarme, ¿a que ahora viene tus papas?- me pregunto.

-a las Diez, pero si tu papa se va ¿por qué no te vas con nosotros a la casa? si quieres luego nos damos una vuelta por la casa de Billy- sugerí.

-Me parece genial, gracias- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Me quede sonriendo como estúpido.

"_si así te pones con simple y casto beso ¿cómo estarás cuando te bese de verdad?"_

De nuevo la voz en mi cabeza, por que debe estar en mi cabeza, no hay nadie más ahí. Ahora estoy seguro, he enloquecido, Bella es la razón.

Tres horas después platicamos todos frente a la chimenea, mis padres están con Billy, Sam había ido a buscarlos asegurando que solo padres podían ir, dejándonos fuera a todos los demás.

-¿bailamos?- dijo Ali.

-sí bailemos, después sacaremos las botellas –aseguro Emmet.

-soy menor, aun no puedo- dijo Bella.

-cariño, tomaras casi tanto como yo y después te irás a dormir, así que demándame- replicaba mi enorme hermano.

-ven Bella, baila conmigo- pedí antes de perder el valor.

-cuidado con los pies, Edward tiene cuatro pies izquierdos - bromeo Jasper mientras cada uno bailaba con su novia.

Bueno ellos.

-no es necesario que bebas si no quieres, Emmet solo te está molestando- dije en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

Moriré de seguir así, tenerla ten cerca es lo mejor que puedo tener esta noche.

-si bueno, no sé, creo que la bebida no se me da para nada, la ultima vez, antes de terminar la segunda botella estaba completamente perdida- comento.

-oye hasta mucho aguantaste, tres botellas de licor es demasiado hasta para mí aunque sea vino de mesa- sonreí

-Si claro, gracias- respondió riendo, seguimos bailando desplazándonos por la casa sin prestar mucha atención.

-Hey, están bajo el muérdago, el beso es obligatorio- grito Ali mientras Bella y yo mirábamos hacia arriba.

Se puso pálida. Pero no deje que me soltara.

-no es necesario, es una tontería, anda sigamos bailando -

-no… es tradición...- dijo.

Me miro esperando algo, sin atreverse a más.

Lentamente baje mis labios a los suyos, el mundo se sacudió para mi, ahora lo sé, la querré besar siempre, la abrace con más fuerza intensificando el beso, me respondió rodeándome con ambos brazos.

Nada se escucha. Cuando por fin la solté, lo supe. Estoy enamorado. Me miro fijamente. Sus labios se separaron de nuevo…

-¿me besas otra vez?...-


	17. La Excursión

**Capitulo 17.- La excursión.…**

**Ali pov**

-entonces Bella ¿a dónde nos llevas?- pregunto Emm una hora después de salir de casa.

-ya verás oso, ten paciencia, te aseguro que les gustará, era nuestro sitio favorito para pasar el día. Ya verán- respondió Bella sonriendo.

Un rato muy largo después, escuchamos el ruido de una cascada y la vimos, es magnífica, enorme, ruidosa, perfecta. Un puente esta apostado casi en frente y para allá se dirigió ella caminando casi corriendo, llego hasta el barandal y se asomo tanto como pudo, Edward corrió detrás de ella. Todos nos pusimos a su lado, mirando la belleza natural.

-Feliz navidad Jake- dijo Bella arrojando una flor que saco de no sé dónde - Regresare para tu aniversario, cada año hasta que muera- término de decir.

-todos vendremos Jake, nos tendrás que aguantar un poco mas…- dijo Emmet.

-¿Bella cuéntanos más de él?- pregunte.

-Jake era una fuerza de la naturaleza, imparable, incontenible e inentendible. Le tomo más de un año juntar el valor para pedirme ser su novia y cuando por fin lo consiguió, le tomo dos días encontrar el valor para decirle a su padre y cuatro más para decirle al mío…-

Horas después conocimos más a Jake y entendimos su resistencia a tener algo con Edward, desde la noche que se besaron no han estado a solas de nuevo, ella no se queda y él no la sigue.

-triste pero que hacerle, no puedes obligarla, Edward tendrá que encontrar la manera de llegar a ella- me dijo Jas cuando platicábamos sobre ellos.

Bella se había dormido después de comer, mi cuñado la tiene abrazada, sentado contra un árbol cerca del puente. La mira como tratando de encontrar un hueco por donde colarse.

-es tu hermano, ¿no deberías ayudarlo?-

-Lo hago, lo dejo ser, si me pregunta le respondo, pero en este asunto solo cuentan dos y no somos nosotros. Así que Ali, deja lo que sea que estas pensando. Ya encontraran la manera-

-Bien, me mantendré al margen, pero te advierto si tu hermano no se avienta, lo empujo- amenace.

De la nada la lluvia se soltó, corrimos hacia los arboles donde estaban sentados Edward y Emmet.

**Emmet pov**

-¿entonces qué paso?- le pregunte a Edward en cuanto Rose se durmió también.

-¿con que?-

-no te hagas el idiota, con el beso de esa noche, ¿ya te declaraste?-

-no y para nada ando por esos asuntos, solo somos amigos, por ahora…-

-ok, yo soy amigo de Ali pero jamás la besaría como hiciste tu con Bella, casi le sacas las amígdalas-

-jamás besarías a Ali porque Jas te volaría la cabeza después que Rose te despellejara vivo- me respondió omitiendo lo demás

-lindo Edward, yo de verdad quiero ayudarte y tú con tus tonterías-

-te lo agradezco hermano, pero esto lo hare solo, ella necesita tiempo, no creerás que un beso y ya ¿verdad?- pregunto regresándome el tono.

-bien, pero si necesitas algo, ya sabes, estaré en la cama de junto- respondí riendo ruidosamente, Rose solo suspiro y Bella ni siquiera se movió.

Un rato después se quedo dormido. Con la chica abrazada.

**Edward pov.**

_-así que la besaste ¿Y ya aclaraste tus dudas sobre lo que sientes por ella?- pregunto._

_-¿sabes? para estar muerto te juro que sabes demasiado, eres una molestia- comente riendo. _

_Y caminando hasta el puente a su lado._

_-sí, lo sé, era peor estando vivo, pero como siempre no me has respondido, mira no tengo mucho tiempo, veras mi libertad se acaba y no veo que ella este avanzando, cuando te dije que no esperaras que con la primear salida se aventara, me refería que te acercaras mas-_

_-¿la vigilas?-_

_-claro, de que otra manera sabría que hace, o que haces tú, oye solo quiero que sea feliz y tu consigues hacerlo, por favor ya no des tantas vueltas, lánzate- dijo mientras llegábamos al puente, se subió a la baranda._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunte sin entender._

_-voy por mi flor- respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. _

_Salto sin más _

_- lánzate- escuche de nuevo._

-Rob despierta, es hora de irnos, empieza a hacer mucho frio- me miraba de nuevo a nada de mi rostro.

Sonreí. Y sin más me avente.

-¿quieres salir conmigo en plan de no-solo-amigos?-

-si - contesto y me quede sin aire - Pero, ¿podemos empezar como solo-amigos?- pregunto con expresión preocupada.

Asentí sonriendo.

-es hora de regresar, si llueve antes que lleguemos, bueno si llueve más, el camino se convertirá en una avalancha de lodo y no podremos regresar- dijo Bella moviéndose rápidamente.

-se soltó de la nada- dijo Ali.

-sí, lo sé, la lluvia me despertó- dijo vacílate –Apresúrense, de verdad se pondrá feo- decía mientras Emmet cargaba a Rose. Jas a Ali y pese a que mi deseo es hacer lo mismo con ella, es la única que sabe por dónde ir.

Tres hora después, llenos de barro, golpes, unos cuantos arañazos y cansados llegamos la entrada que daba hasta la casa de ella, Rose había hecho caer a Emmet llevándose a Jasper y Bella por delante. Apenas aparecimos en el camino su padre, uniforme y casco de búsqueda corrió hasta ella. Un grupo no muy grande de gente estaba ahí.

-¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!- le grito apenas llego.

Mis padres se acercaron también, así como Billy y Sam

-en el puente, bueno, estábamos ahí, pero cuando empezó a llover decidimos regresar, el camino está bastante feo, deberías cerrar el paso por este lado- dijo Bella.

-hija el puente se derrumbo con el viento y la corriente- susurro Billy

-¿Qué? no, pero acabamos de estar ahí-

-lo sé, por eso estaba aterrado, me avisaron hace una hora, el soporte principal cedió haciendo que el puente colapsara por el extremo de este lado, al menos la mitad está entre el agua, lo que hace, que el rio se desvíe hacia afuera del cauce. No debes regresar para allá, es más, vete con los Cullen, yo debo organizar la búsqueda y rescate junto con tu padrino, tenemos un reporte de turistas por la zona- termino abrazándola.

-cuídate, no soportaría perderte también- Bella se abrazo a su padre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Casi a nada de llorar.

-siempre me cuido Bella, llévatela Edwars- agrego mirándome.

Tratando de no llorar.

-Vamos cariño te puedes quedar con nosotras, la recamara es magnífica- dijo Rose abrazándola.

Bella solo asintió mientras entre Alice y yo la jalábamos hacia el auto, si dejar de mirar al equipo de búsqueda que se internaba en el bosque. Sin dejar de mirar a su papa.

**Bella pov.**

_-cuatro horas, han pasado cuatro horas y no me llama, ¿no tiene un maldito minuto para decir "hey estoy vivo"? - reclame furiosa mientras él me miraba con expresión divertida._

_-Cariño, estará bien, esta con mi padre, no preocupes, no lo vas a perder, no ahora en todo caso- cerro la boca de golpe mientras me gire de pronto a mirarlo._

_-Escúpelo lobo- exigí._

_-si te lo digo ahora, cambiare el rumbo de todo y eso provocara otros tipos de problemas, solo confórmate con saber que estará bien. Y que en dos horas llamara, ahora dime ¿Edward?-_

_-¿Qué pasa con Eddy?-_

_-eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿ya te decidiste a salir con él en un plan más serio?-_

_-eres molesto, te juro que sí, hum, no sé, me invito después que me despertaras, por cierto ¿Cómo supiste que debíamos irnos?-_

_-estoy muerto Bella, lo sé todo- me respondió con una sonrisa enorme –ahora no me cambies el tema, estamos hablando de Edward, sigue…-_

_-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en que salga con él?-_

_-no es interés, es solo que, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que me fui y tu no haces por seguir adelante en el tema del amor y no puedo dejar que te quedes así, el tipo parece buena gente, lo he observado desde que apareció hace varios meses y creo que vale la pena que lo conozcas mejor- dijo sin convencerme._

_-Jacob Black eso no me engaña- dije sonriendo – Aun pienso que es raro hablar contigo de otros chicos, me siento como si te traicionara o algo así-_

_-Isabella Swan, me traicionarías si hablaras de esto con alguien más, que no esté vivo por supuesto-_

_-pensé que ya no te vería-_

_-esa era la idea pero como no se animan ni tú, ni él pues me toca andar por acá todavía, ¿ya te estorbo?-_

_-jamás, aun espero que regreses, aun espero que al despertar estés a mi lado- _

_-¿ves? ese es el motivo por el que no debo quedarme más tiempo, mientras me veas, me sueñes, no dejaras entrar a nadie más a tu vida. Hagamos un trato, tu trata de armar tu vida sentimental y yo te prometo estar en los momentos más importantes de tu vida, hasta el día que me alcances. De no cumplir tu parte me iré definitivamente- me miro seriamente. _

_-¿lo juras por tu eterna salvación lobo?- pregunte_

_-por mi eterno descanso cariño- respondió desvaneciéndose._

_-hey, aun no te contesto…-_

_-ya lo hiciste Bella, despierta ahora….- escuche su voz a lo lejos._

Abrí los ojos.

-tu papa te llama, Belli, despierta cariño- Edward me tenía abrazada

Mientras yo lo abrazaba tan fuerte que mis manos estaban blancas. Lo solté de inmediato tomando el teléfono.

-papa, ¿estás bien?-

_-si cariño, pero no regresare esta noche, el camino esta imposible y ya es tarde, me quedare con Billy, por favor no salgas al bosque o al campo, el tiempo empeora. Mandare una patrulla para que te lleve a casa y recojas tus cosas. Iré a verte en la tarde, quizá sea bueno que te quedes hasta año nuevo cariño con los Cullen, me temo que trabajare toda la semana. Hum te amo_-

-también te amo papa, llámame todos los días, no importa la hora- prácticamente exigí

-¿todo bien?- pregunto preocupado Eddy.

-sí, no regresara a casa, esta imposible el camino así que me pidió que me quedará, aquí, ¿crees que tus papas estén de acuerdo?-

-no necesitas ni preguntar, si no te quedas con las chicas, te puedes quedar aquí en mi recamara y me paso a la sala o me voy con alguno de los chicos-

-no, me quedo con las chicas, aun es muy pronto para asaltar tu recamara- dije en broma.

Pero su expresión seria me indico que sus pensamientos se fueron por otro rumbo, uno que mi mente rápidamente siguió.

Me puse roja.

-Bella lo siento, no quise…-

Salió con una rapidez impresionante.


	18. Bromas y consejos

**Capitulo 18.- Bromas y consejos**

**Ela pov**

-te juro Jake que si no estuvieras muerto, yo misma te mataba…- dije tan alto como para que solo yo me escuchara.

Esto es su culpa, meterme ideas en la cabeza con respecto a Edward. Fantasma morboso. Ahora mi cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de Eddy, besándome, tocándome, desnudándome. Demonios. Y todo por un simple comentario. Un estúpido comentario.

-¿vas a cenar algo?- me sobresalto la voz de Esme - los chicos están preparando pizza, bueno al menos lo están intentando, deberías ir a poner orden, parece que solo tú eres la voz de la razón en esa bola-

-ya voy, gracias-

-Bella , bajaste por fin, haz algo, estos brutos me llenaron de harina, por favor sálvame- lloraba Ali sacudiendo su cabello blanco por partes.

-no seas tan quejona amor, solo fue un poquito- se justificaba Jas, Edward se mantenía pegado a la pared, con el empaque de harina en la mano, listo para atacar.

-Bella por favor haz algo- me suplicaba Rose llena de harina también.

Mire mis opciones, Eddy tiene un arma mortal en las manos y está esperando que me acerque, Emmet tiene otro paquete sin abrir y guarda la salida más grande y Jasper nos cerraba el paso por el otro lado. Ahora lo comprendo, me mandaron a llamar para preparar la emboscada, bien, quieren jugar rudo, ya les enseñare yo el juego.

-Vengas chicas, les diré que haremos- exprese tan alto que los chicos se miraron esperando cualquier cosa que hiciéramos.

Mire a Eddy con la ceja levantada, él sería el punto débil. Susurre algo al oído de Rose y esta sonrió mirándome. Susurre lo mismo a Ali quien solo se doblo de la risa.

-vamos chicas, no se quedaran toda la noche ahí, ¿verdad? – reto Emm.

-no, cariño claro que no, pero la verdad tenemos hambre y ya que la harina de la pizza la tienen allá, tendremos que cocinar otra cosa- dijo Ali acercándose a Rob, bueno al refrigerador, saco una caja de huevos.

Regreso a la barra de la cocina. Conecte la manguera a la llave del fregadero mientras fingía lavarme las manos. Rose cortaba unos pedazos de pan.

-esto es aburrido, ya me voy -dijo Emm.

En ese momento Ali le arrojo un huevo a Eddy, mientras Rose se tiraba sobre Jas. Aproveche el momento de confusión me avente sobre la barra para caer encima de Emmet quitándole la harina mientras Ali conseguía el otro paquete, Rose los mojo con la manguera, de inmediato la guerra de harina, agua y huevos empezó, los chicos por supuesto tomaron la ventaja, quitándole a Alice el polvo blanco, uno minutos después estábamos todos blancos, mojados y en el caso de los muchachos llenos de huevo. Trataban de abrazarnos y ensuciarnos aun más, pero somos escurridizas.

-Basta- se escucho una voz imponente proveniente de la puerta.

Corrimos para escondernos detrás de Carlisle. Los muchachos nos siguieron pero ninguno se atrevió a pasar de él.

-cielo santo, ¿Qué le paso a mi cocina?- preguntaba Esme horrorizada.

-ellos fueron- dijimos

-¡ellas fueron!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-bueno ya que todos participaron, todos limpiaran ahora- dijo Fabricio, mirándonos a todos.

-si señor- respondimos a coro.

Nos mirábamos conteniendo las ganas de reír.

-Bella vinieron por ti- anuncio Esme en ese momento.

-lo siento chicos, la autoridad me llama -Anuncie saliendo, me regrese dos segundos después- chicas me ayudan con mis cosas- pregunte

-Isabella eso es injusto- me reclamo Emmet.

-la próxima vez piensa mejor eso de atacar a mis hermanas con harina o cualquier otra cosa, lo mismo para ustedes- apunte a los otros dos, mientras las chicas caminaban hacia la patrulla.

-Bella- me llamo Rob antes de salir.

Apenas me gire, me tomo por los hombros besándome, no de manera exigente, sino suave, tierna, delicada.

-Cuídate- susurro apenas dejo mis labios, después me soltó.

Tres horas después regresamos, limpias y con las maletas para el regreso, había platicado con las chicas y por consejo de ellas, me quede en la recamara de Eddy, con la condición que se quedara en el desván y podamos platicar mas de nosotros, de lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer y hasta donde llegar.

-¿te es suficiente?- pregunte a Edward después de exponerle la situación.

-me es mucho más que suficiente, gracias Bella, yo solo quiero una oportunidad para que me conozcas- respondió sonriendo.

-bien, entonces tenemos un plan- dije sonriendo –Buenas noches- agregue antes de apagar la lámpara.

-buenas noches, que sueñes con quien quieras- dijo.

Y por raro que fuera, Jake no acudió esa noche, esa noche no soñé con nadie, con nada, esa noche solo dormí, profunda y reparadoramente. Como nunca desde que él se fue.

Con la mañana siguiente llego el último día del año.

Fue raro no ver a Jake con sus bromas, pero su papa estuvo presente, fue interesante sin dejar de ser divertido. Eddy no se acerco más de lo necesario y aunque su contacto me agrado, me pareció bien que no lo intentara de nuevo, después de todo ya teníamos claras las cosas.

-así que el Joven Cullen… ¿te gusta?- me pregunto mi papa después de cenar.

-papa, yo, bueno, no…no sé… extraño a Jake y Eddy parece entenderlo, siempre está pendiente y tenemos una especie de plan para futuras salidas pero no veo como pueda ir en serio todavía…-

-bien, si te sirve de algo mi consejo, es momento de avanzar, en poco tiempo te darás cuenta que de una manera diferente pero igual de intensa pues amar otra vez y eso no significa que dejes en el olvido a tu Jake, solo significa que has superado su partida. Y eso será bueno, para todos- termino mi padre dejándome sin entender como sabe tanto si me ve poco.

Tres días después regresamos a nuestra casa. Me pareció tan diferente por algún motivo, aunque todo está igual.

-¿Bella quieres ir a cenar hoy?- se acerco Eddy un rato después que llegamos.

Me tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que las salidas empezaran tan rápido.

-sí, claro, ¿algún sitio en mente?- pregunte.

-bueno, me parece que deberíamos probar un lugar a donde ninguno haya ido antes, me recomendaron uno cerca del bar de siempre-

- ¿a qué hora?-

-siete, ya sabes para ir con calma, practicar, no sé, lo que se hace en una salida, estoy algo oxidado en eso- respondió riéndose.

-bueno, ya somos dos y me parece perfecto tu plan-

-entonces te dejo para que hagas lo que sea que tengas que hacer - lo mire confundida con su juego de palabras - hum, me voy para allá - señalo su recamara.

Lo mire entrar mientras trataba de no reírme, se ve adorable cuando no sabe qué hacer. Me gusta ponerlo nervioso, porque él disfruta mucho ponerme igual.

-Chicas, hum saldré con Eddy…-

-por fin, pensé que nunca se animaría- Ali

-ya estaba pensando en aventarlo por el puente- Rose

-basta, necesito un par de consejos, no he salido con nadie en más de tres años, bueno no así en plan de conocerlo, no sé de qué hablar, digo porque en teoría lo conozco pero en realidad no y…-

-BElla cierra la boca, estas divagando, anda ve a bañarte y nosotras te escogemos la ropa, zapatos y todo…-

-no, es una salida sencilla, no quiero nada de tacones infernales, o ropa que se entierre en mi trasero, unos jeans cómodos pero bonitos y una blusa normal ¿entendido?- las mire seriamente.

-pero Bella…-

-no, nada, cero, ¿estamos claras?- pregunte de nuevo.

-sí Isabela, será como tú lo pides- me respondieron a la fuerza y con nada de agrado en la voz.

**Edward pov**

-por fin la invitaste, pensamos que nunca te animarías, digo, esa ida al cine no cuenta, ¿A dónde la llevaras?- dijo Jas.

-no sé, me comentaron de un restaurante cerca del bar, creo que estará bien, es solo una salida de "amigos" ya sabes para empezar a conocernos de otra manera-

-ok, consejos: Bella no toma licor, lo más que consume es soul citric y solo en el bar, le gusta a comida vegetariana aunque las costillas no las perdona, no la detengas si por algún motivo te habla de él. Quizá aun lo necesita. No la seduzcas en la primera cita, espérate hasta la tercera…-

-ok, detente, Emmet no pienso seducirla, solo la llevare a cenar, ¿ok? ¿Algún consejo útil? –mire a Jas.

-si llévate estos- dijo entregándome un paquete de condones.

-¡¿Qué carajo les pasa?!–grite antes de entrar en la ducha.

Pero a pesar de mi resistencia, no dejo de pensar en ella de esa manera, la noche que paso en mí recamara, fue la más larga de mi vida, no solo porque estaba en mi cama, sino porque el aroma de su piel me llamaba, la manera como se movía sobre las sabanas era excitante.

Solo deseaba meterme bajo las mantas con ella, unir mi cuerpo al suyo, tocarla, desnudarla, hacerla mía. Para siempre. Saborear su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo, su intimidad, hundirme en ella de todas las maneras posibles. Carajo, ya estoy duro otra vez y ni el agua helada me ayuda con eso.

-apúrate Edward, no la dejes esperando, con lo lejos que vive te tomara horas llegar- se burlaron de mi mis hermanos.

-ya basta, de verdad me dejan en paz con toda esta charada o no sabrán nada a mi regreso- amenace, solo eso basto para hacerlos callar.

Parecen viejas cotillas.

Termine de arreglarme, no quería hacerla esperar. Me siente en la sala. Unos minutos después, salió de su recamara, su perfume inundo la estancia, me levante de inmediato. Me quede congelado ahí, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a mí.

Esta hermosa. Su blusa en color rosa se acentúa en los lugares justos, sin decir de lo bien que le quedan esos vaqueros, botas de tacón medio, toda ella es una aparición divina. Cero maquillaje, más que una especie de brillo labial que debo quitarle a besos…

-¿listo?- me pregunto vacilante.

-no, pero vamos- conteste honestamente.

Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba. Eso me gusta y mucho, ella me gusta y mucho.

-me tome la libertad de hacer la reservación, pero si quieres ir a otro sitio, por mi está bien- comente mientras ponía el auto en movimiento.

-mira, se que estas nervioso, casi igual que yo, no he salido mucho en este plan desde hace unos años y está el asunto de que bueno, quizá no quieras hacer algo que me recuerde a… pero la verdad es que cuando acepte tu invitación, sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, es decir, hum, entiendo que no será fácil ya sabes…-

-Bella tranquila, no me molesta que hables de él y te entiendo, sé que aun sientes algo por Jake, sé que lo extrañas, que sí pudieras escoger con quien estar lo escogerías a él, pero me temo que por lo pronto solo yo estoy y de verdad espero serte suficiente, porque tu eres lo único que yo necesito...- cerré la boca antes de regarla más, me miraba seriamente sin decir nada, demonios, no querrá salir conmigo otra vez.

-el lugar que reservaste será perfecto- respondió sonriendo completamente –y me agrada que seas tú quien esta- agrego sin mirarme.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, me agrada ser yo- comente de nuevo, me miro y sonrió ampliamente.


End file.
